How Could This Happen
by Skywalker-SoloFamily
Summary: Jaina and Jacen are kidnapped by Empire wanna-be's. With Jacen being mentally & emotionally tested, & Jaina being physically as well as mentally tested, & both of them ready to go insane, can they be saved? From the Empire & from them self's?
1. Kidnapped

Jaina and Jacen Solo were in their room in their family apartment on Crousant. Both of them were on a summertime break that Uncle Luke gave every student to spend time with their families. Jaina was lying on her bed staring up to the ceiling as her twin brother was looking through his closet for something of his that he must have lost. Their parents ,Han and Leia Solo, were somewhere else in the house talking no doubt, and their little brother Anakin was in his room upset about something that much Jaina could tell through the Force. The Force connection with her brothers was strong, well as strong as it can be for a fourteen-year-old girl. . then her thought shifted to Jacen, he was getting frustrated, she could tell that still she had no idea what he was looking for.

"What are you looking for Jacen?" she asked, walking over to where he was throwing stuff over his shoulder nearly dodging it until he throw his dirty shirt he must have had in there since Anakin learned how to walk.

"Tarla..." Jacen said as he shuffled through more stuff.

"And who, might I ask, is Tarla?" Jaina replied as she dropped to all fours and crawled over to Jacen, well as close as she could.

"My...lizard." he said, Force Jaina should have known. Jacen always had a thing for animals no matter how many teeth they had, dad notice this for the first time when she and Jace were two maybe three when he found a 'pet' of Jacen's that ended up in his shower, well that's enough said.

"You lost another one Jace mom is going to be so-"

"Mom can't find out." He said as looked up to her.

"Why not?" Jaina asked, wondering why their mom won't allow this one she has before as long as they were well taken care of and in cages.

"Because um well she told me if I lost one more I won't be able to have any more. And I think I know where she is I just..."

"Don't know where you think you know where she is?" He nodded, "Jace that makes no sense."

"What makes no sense?" that voice came from their father, Han, who stood their looking down at the mess jacen had made.

"Uh, nothing Jaina and I were just trying to clean up my closet, clearly we didn't do a good job" Jacen tried to cover it up but everyone knew he was a horrible liar, Han's brow rose Jaina looked at Jacen with her most famous, what-are-you-serious face.

"Jace why don't you just paste 'I'm guilty' on your forehead." Jaina said

Han chuckled knowing that her humor was inspired by him, "I'll pretend nothing happened as long as you guys get this mess picked up before you come out to dinner. This is right now so hurry up."

They nodded and Han left leaving them to clean their room.

After dinner Anakin was sent to bed early for something he did that the twins still had no idea what happened with him and mom and dad. Sensing that their younger brother was upset Jaina and Jacen wanted to go to bed early too. Jaina was fast asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. Jacen however wanted to wait up until his parents went to sleep that way he can do a household search for Tarla. It was a little after ten at night until Jacen could sense his parents in deep enough sleep to walk around the house. When he was half way out of his room he heard a voice.

"Jace, where are you going?" Jaina called out to him in a quiet voice.

"To look for Tarla." he replied in a voice just as quiet as hers.

"But Jace its late why don't you just wait till morning?"

"Mom will be up I don't want her to know what I'm looking for another pet. Can you help me look for her?" He looked pleading, Jaina couldn't look away from her brother when he looked at her like that.

"Fine I'll help you just let's not get caught."

"Ok Thank You, Jaya so much and I promise we won't get caught at all. Just comes on."

Jaina got up and out of bed that when she heard Jacen call her name softly through the Force.

_Jaina?_

_What? she replied throw the force to his mind._

_I found her,_

_Where is she?_

_Right behind you look on the window._

Jaina turned around to the window by their beds and sure enough Tarla was right under it, but the window was cracked about three inches to let cold air in their always hot room. Jaina moved a little closer to Jacen, close enough to whisper in his ear.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"On the count of three we jump her." Jaina nodded.

"One..." Jaina shifted her feet into a different position "Two..."Jacen got lower ready to pounce on his pet," Three."

On que both twins jumped but apparently Tarla was faster because just when the twins came down she climbed right out the window, causing Jaina and jacen to collide heads, they bounced back from each other.

"Ow." Jacen whispered not wanting his parents to wake up he looked to Jaina she was rubbing her forehead it looked like she was going to get a nasty bruise in a few hours. Jaina looked up at him and noticed he had the beginnings of a bruise himself she wanted to yell at him for what a stupid plan it was but couldn't because she agreed to it in the first place.

"Now what" Jaina asked him in an agitated whisper.

"We go after her, come on get dressed" jacen said getting up and walking over to his closet. He pulled out a pair of black pants and a white shirt and a black jacket to match his pants.

"You can't be serious, can you?" Jaina asked in disbelief

Jacen looked up and said, "Yes I'm getting dressed."

He turned back to his closet and took off his night shirt and put on his whight one. Jaina turned to her closet and pulled out some black pants a blue tank top and, just like Jacen, a black jacket. After she changed she found jacen putting his boots on Jaina quickly did the same. As they were ready to leave the room they grabbed their light sabers, just in case. They walked as quietly as possible out to the hall. Once there they almost ran to the turbo lift. Once down to the apartment lobby the walked out to the ally that their window faced, jacen stopped. It was dark, dingy and it smelt bad.

"What is it?" Jaina asked out of breath.

"Let's go back..." Jacen responded.

"What we just all this way, you woke me up made me get dressed in the middle of the night we are finding your stupid lizard now you come on." Jaina said as she walked right passed him.

"She's not stupid and her name is Tarla." He mumbled

"Whatever." Jaina kept walking Jacen soon followed her. Just when he caught up with her he grabbed her hand. Jaina looked up at him with a slight smirk.

"Afraid much?"She tried not to laugh when she said that.

"No I just... Don't want you to get scared." Jacen countered

"Well I'm not so let go." Jaina pried her hand from her brother's grasp. "Now where is that lizard?"

Jaina turned from her brother for only a seconded to get closer to the ground to see. She suddenly sensed Jacen's surprise. She looked up to see Jacen nowhere.

"Jace? Jacen were are you" she stood up and looked around the dark ally.

Nothing was going to prepare her for what happened next. Jaina felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and fell. She couldn't even remember hitting the ground.

Leia woke up with a start. Something didn't feel right as something was missing. She quickly got up and places her robe over her. She ran down to Anakin's room seeing he was fine just moving sides on the bed. She walked fastly over to the twins' room and opened the door. Leia choked on a sob, her eyes shifted on both empty beds. Leaning heavily on the door frame she heard Han's voice.

"What are you doing up?" He asked coming down the hall. She looked at him, Leia finally broke down she cried. Han quickened his pace to where he was ready to break into a run. Han got to the twins room and looked in as Leia cried in to his chest. His eyes widened.

"Where's Anakin?" he asked her

"In his room." Leia told him, her voice muffled by his night shirt.

"Who could take them without us knowing?" Han was upset; Leia could tell by his how harsh his voice was.

"I don't know but they must be good because I can't feel them," Leia looked up "We have to call Luke."

"Okay" Han looked down, Leia's eyes were red and slightly puffy, "I'll go see if I can reach him."

Han tried to seem to be angry but it hurt so much that anyone could get to his children without him knowing or even Leia. Jaina and Jacen are smart kids they wouldn't leave the house if they didn't have to. Right? Yes, defiantly. He didn't even notice that he entered the wrong comm number and an angry bothan came up on the screen.

"Uh, sorry wrong number." Han quickly exited the talk as the bothan used some strong words and reentered one with the sleepy face of Luke Skywalker. His eyes said other ways.

"I felt something is everyone okay?" Luke asked sounding a little scared. Han looked down then back up to his brother in law.

"The twins are missing." Han said close to tears himself; he closed his eyes and reopened them when Luke was not responding.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." Han said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Han but when did this happen?"

"I don't know it could have been hours ago with all I know. I woke up and Leia was gone I found her in the twins room, and they were just...gone." Han dropped into a chair.

"Han, me and Mara will be right over." Luke looked toward Han again "Where's Anakin?"

"In bed-"

"Dad?"

"Or I thought talk to you when you get over." Han shut off the comm and faced his son. "What do you need kiddo?"

"Dad where are they?" Anakin asked choking back his sobs.

"I don't know, son." Han pulled his Anakin into a hug and let his son cry into his torso. Anakin soon controlled his sobs and leaned away from his dad.

"Where's your mom?" Han asked softly enough not to scare his son.

"I think in there room" Anakin said wiping his eyes

"Come on lets go see if we can make her feel better." Han started to walk away when he heard Anakin behind him.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Yes, Anakin, it does." Anakin nodded and followed his dad to help comfort Leia.


	2. What Happened?

**Okay, I finaly got Chap2 up, please Enjoy :) (P.S. I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. I only own Vicktor Teason and other characters coming up.)**

******

Jacen woke first. His eyelids felt heavy but he eventually got them open. He was facing a bright light and by the way he could barely move his arms or legs.

He was strapped down.

Jacen tuned his head to the left, he could see a door and what looked like a one sided window. Then Jacen turned his head to the right, on the other side of the room he saw Jaina strapped down to a table, just like him, and on the side of her head the bruise was finally visible. _Force_, he thought, _this is all my fault. If I didn't want my lizard back so much we wouldn't be here._ Then the thought of, where was here, hit him. He couldn't tell if this place was familiar, heak at the moment he couldn't even remember what his eye color was.

Jacen heard a _swoosh_ and turned his head to see a tall human man, clad in a dark colored flight suit, his face was scared and he wore a twisted smile as if he was proud to be kidnapping kids. The man walked till he was towering over Jacen.

"You're finally awake, good." The man said, he still had that nasty smile.

"Who are you?" Jacen snarled. His mouth was dry and it hurt to swallow.

"Ah, isn't that that the question of the galaxy. Well, my young friend, the better question is _who_ are you?" The man walked around to the other side of Jacen.

"What do you mean? You don't know who we are?" Jacen looked shocked, _everyone_ in the whole galaxy knew the Solo children, and they were like the Universe poster kids.

"Oh, no I know who you are, Jaina and Jacen Solo, am I correct?" The man raised a clean cut brow.

"Yes." He had always personally hated how people always said their names with Jaina's in front of his.

"Well then, why did you ask if I knew who you are?" Jacen was getting mad this guy made no sense at all. _Man, this guy is a nut case,_ Jacen thought.

"Okay, whatever, but I still want to know who you are." Jacen snoop a peek at his sister, she was still uncontiouse and looked a lot worse than she did moments ago.

"Okay I'll tell you who I am," The man's smile grew as he paused, "I am Vicktor Teasan, and I'm here to rebuild the Galactic Empire."

Jacen did not like the sound of that.

******

Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker have been over for three hours and they still haven't gotten the whole story out of Leia, she kept on bursting into tears when she said the twins' names, so Han finished instead.

"....And they were just gone." Han finished quietly; he didn't want to wake the sleeping Anakin that had his head in Leia's lap.

Luke looked to Mara, her face was unreadable. But he could clearly see sadness in her eyes. They both love the twins as their own and it hurts not knowing where they are.

"Well, how could someone kidnap Jacen and Jaina without you two knowing?" Mara asked, "I mean, how can a person come into a house and take two children and get away. And that includes the security cams out in the hall." Han and Leia looked at each other.

"Maybe we should call the security office to see if they have anything concerning the twins." Luke said and stood, Han followed. Mara looked over to a tearful Leia, she instinctively moved over to comfort her. Well as close to comfort that Mara Jade Skywalker could give.

"Leia it'll be okay, they'll come home." Mara looked to Anakin. _Still asleep, Force, Ani can't you sense your brother and sister,_ She thought to him. He stirred but didn't wake

"I don't know what to do, Mara," Leia sobbed, "I mean they have been kidnapped before but this is different." She stroked a loose hair form Anakin's face.

"Like how?" Mara asked.

"Like how I couldn't sense any danger until it was too late."

"Leia, it's not your fault that this happened. If it was really bad, me or Luke would have sensed it."

"Come on, we're going down to the security office to check the cams." Han said re-entering the room Luke followed him, Mara stood. Leia woke Anakin up and told him to grab his coat.

_Whatever happened to them please don't let it be too bad, _Leia prayed all the way down to the security office.

******

Han hated this place already. The security guard that was helping them was jerk. Thankfully, he went to get the vidcam for their hall. He looked to Leia and Anakin, both of them looked tired. He shifted his gaze to Luke and Mara. Han knew how bad they felt, Luke always had that special bond with them, he could _feel_ if something horrible happened. The same thing with Leia and Mara. So that ruled out, 'they might be dead', thought the stupid gaurd brought up. When he said that Leia broke down again, but thankful Luke asked him to hurry with vidcam before Han could hit him.

"Here it is." the Stupid Guard said, entering the room with a small data chip in his hand. Han's head snapped up. The guard was human and looked in his late twenties. He wasn't all that pleasant to talk to, clearly angry that he had to spend his time actually working. _Well, _Han thought, _I'll make sure my presence is known to him then._

"'Bout time, if you got lost we'll just have to find another stupid guard to _help_ us find you." Han said, earning a jab in the ribs from Leia. Then he muttered, "It's more then we're getting from him."

"Can you just show us the vid from the hall?" Mara said. Not happy with the guard either, she made that clear with her scowl she wore.

"Okay, okay, fine. There, it's in." The guard said putting the dad chip into a slot in his holo projector, he started to forward fast through the day till it was night and stopped. "This is twenty-two hours. When did your _children _go missin'?" He spat out children as if it was curse.

"We don't entirely know, Leia said she felt something wrong at, about, three hours." Han said trying now to be pleasant, maybe it'll get things done faster.

"Okay, give me a minute," he fastforworded till about an hour or two before three hours. "That would be your time, send for someone else if you have any questions, I'll be busy." And with that said he walked out.

"What a nice man." Mara said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She turned back to the vidcam recording, where Luke was already standing over it fast forwarding it till everyone saw two black figures. Luke stopped and rewind. He played it through slowly.

"I don't believe it." Leia said.

There in the hall stood Jaina and Jacen sneaking out of the apartment. All alone.

******

**Hoped you liked it!** **I'm going to post soon, Promise! :) PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**


	3. Things Get Clearer

Jaina's eyes refused to open. Her head was pounding from the fall she had in the ally. Her thought was so rough it was like some one had grounded chalk into it. Jaina forced her eyes open. She really wished she hadn't. The light from above was _bright_, she tilted her head to the side. Jacen was there lying on his back, hands and arms strapped, she now noticed she was too. With his eyes wide open.

"Jace..." She croked. He looked tword her, his eyes seemed to grow with happiness.

"Jaina, you okay?" Jacen at that moment he seemed to lose all happiness from his face, he seemed to remember every thing that happened.

"I guess...I still have all my limbs and nothings broken. How about you?" Jaina felt her throat get a little looser, she still had a rasp to her voice.

"I'm okay, does your head hurt too?"

"Yeah," Jaina noticed his bruise, "Jace how'd you get that bruise?"

"When we hit each others head,remember?" She nodded,"You have one too." Jaina could tell that to. Her head was still throbbing, Jacen's must be too.

For several moments they just lied there not saying anything both looking up now, to the ceiling. The light seemed as if was dimmed by some one, but who? Their captures? That didn't make sense most captures wanted prisoners to be miserable and these people wanted them comfortable? _Wow, What Nut Cases Own This Shack?, _Jaina couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. One thought continued to bug her though.

"Jace?" She asked looking back to him.

"Hmm? Jacen turned his head toward her.

"Can you feel the Force?" Jacen's eyes grew big, as if he just now noticed that.

"N-no. I don't." Jacen was starting to panic, Jaina could see that much.

"Jace, calm down, we need to think of some way to get out." Jaina turned her attention back up to the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"Jaina! How can you be so relaxed about this? I mean, were here trapped in a place, I- I don't even know were and you're all calm! Jaina we can't even feel the Force, how is anyone going to find us? Jaina?" She still didn't look at him. "Jaina, answer me!"

Her head snapped toward him, "What do you want me to say, Jacen?! 'That every thing will be okay' or 'No ones going to hurt us'? Jacen I can't promise you that! I can't promise getting out alive! And most of all I can't promise we'll see are family again! So just do me a favor and shut up! I need to think!" Jaina turned her head toward the ceiling once again. She shut her eyes and breathed out, Jaina didn't need the Force to tell her Jacen was shocked at her outburst. Heck, she was herself at how she yelled at him. _They didn't need that right now,_ she thought,_ We need to get out. _Jaina let out another breath.

"Jace?" She turned her head. "Jace, please, I'm sorry." She hatted when she had to beg some one, for her it was a lose of pride, which for her age she had a lot of. "Jace, please, I-I-I'm scared and I don't know what to do, Jace please I'm really sorry." He didn't even twitch. Jaina sighed. This was going to be a long wait.

_But for what?,_Jaina didn't know.

******

Luke didn't know what to do.

None of them knew where to start looking for the twins. It was now a whole three days since they were first noticed missing. They left on their own, and could be anywhere right now, or they could be in the grasp of some high and mighty crime lord. Luke felt useless, too, he couldn't feel the twins at all through the Force. Nether could Mara, nor Leia. And Han, well, Han was Han. All he was able to do was scare officers in the security offices'. All they wanted was some type of clue or any type of lead. But received none.

"-In the Outter Rim. Luke are you even listening to me?" Luke snaped out of his pitty, Mara was standing in front of him, glaring down at him.

"Yes, honey, you said some thing about the Outter Rim. Or some thing like that, right?" Luke said, Mara shook her head.

"Yes, Luke I did, now can you tell me what I was saying about the Outter Rim?" Mara crossed her arms. Luke couldn't tell what she was saying he couldn't remember.

"Okay, mabe I wasn't listening, but I know it was about the Outter Rim."

"Luke, you should-"

"Can both of you do me a favor and just shut up!" Han interrupted. He was upset and was having no problem showing it.

"Sorry Han." Luke mumbeled and sat back in the couch.

Mara continued her pacing, "As I was saying, we need to start are search in the Outter Rim-"

"Why?" Leia asked, finally making her presance know.

"Why, what?"

"Why do we _need_to start are search in the Outter Rim? What makes you think they're out there?"

"Well its possiable-"

"No." Leia's voice was as stern as she was with the kids. In a way it made Luke feel small, even if she wasn't talking to him.

"Leia-" Mara was interrupted again.

"No, Mara I don't want to hear it." Leia stood up from her seat, "I may not know where they are but I _know_ they are not all they way out there. It's as if I can't feel them but I have a feeling of where they are. All I'm really understanding is they are closer then they are trying to make us think."

"Sweetheart, that may be it, but the real big question is who is 'they'?" Han asked. He leaned forward, took her hand and pulled her back to her seat next to him.

"I don't know."

They sat in silence for several moments. Luke felt Mara's surprise, his head snapped up toward her. She was walking to the HoloNetWork and started typing. He stood and walked over to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm looking up an old friend." Mara smirked.

For one reason or another Luke didn't like the sound of that.

******

It must have been hours before Jaina could tell Jacen was asleep. Her back was sore from doing nothing. When they get out, she could tell it was going to take a long time before her strength was going to come back.

_If you get out,_ A little voice kept nagging at her.

No how matter how true it may be, Jaina didn't like it.

Just when Jaina didn't think anything could get worse, the door opened. A tall man walked in, he looked demeaning and kind-like at the same time. Whoever he was, she knew she shouldn't mess with him. But she had to try.

"Well, well, well, look whose up." The tall man said.

"Who are you?" She wanted to yell, but couldn't her Throat was dry.

"Oh, didn't I explain this to your brother? Anyhow if you must know I am Vicktor Teason and blah, blah, blah, I've come to rebuild the Empire blah, blah, blah, are you getting the picture?" Jaina could have laughed at this but decided against it.

"Yeah I'm starting to, but why?"

"A simple reason, actually, to bring doom to the people who destroyed it," Oh, Force Jaina was not going to like this, "Which, by the way is your parents and your uncle and all of their pesky friends."

Vicktor Teason smiled. Jaina knew she would not like it.

******

**This came out a little late....I know....And I'm sorry! I've been kinda slacking lately but I'll try for it not to happen again. R&R PLZ THANX A BUNCH AND HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


	4. A Good Start And A Bad One

**Wahoo! ANOTHER chapter! Yay! Okay it took me awhile to brainstorm this one together, but anyway I got it done. PLEASE REVEIW! I need help putting the rest of the story together..... :(, *gives you a sad face***

**********

This man looked....aged. Luke had to admit, Mara's connections to certain 'friends' came in handy, especially in times like these. He was a human, or by the looks of him. The truth was Luke sensed him as an alien, an inhuman feeling waved off of the stranger. The man was tall somewhat, taller than Luke, shorter then Han, but still tall. His hair was a deep black that was cut short and clean. When Luke noticed his eyes he knew this man was not a human, they changed color. When he first walked in they were a light blue, sat down-dark blue, and now turning hazel. Something told him, though, he could be trusted.

"Luke this is Paiton Seas, an old friend of mine back when I was still a smuggler. Paiton this is my husband Luke-"

"No need to tell me his last name I know who he is- who you are." Paiton interrupted, Mara shut her mouth and sat down next to Luke. "Okay so you called me to see if I could track the people who kidnapped your niece and nephew, am I correct?" Luke nodded, he was thankful Mara and him were in their apartment instead of Leia's and Han's. If Leia would've heard him say that she would cry, again.

"Yes, can you find them?" Luke knew it was a stupid question to ask, this man was just like Mara, which means he knew what he was doing.

Paiton laughed, "Yeah I think I could, and there could be problems though."

Mara and Luke shared a look.

"What type of problems?" Mara asked.

"Your usual stuff you know, like I can't garneted they will come back without harm and/or killed. Blah, blah, blah."

Luke could not believe this man could say that about fourteen year old twins, gone missing, with that straight of a face. Mara recovered quickly, though.

"We have to get them back safely; I don't care about your guarantees. My guarantee is this: if my niece and nephew don't come home without much harm, or no harm for that matter, I will personally hunt you down and commence you into unbearable pain. And the worse part of it is, you won't know what hit you."

Silence.

Then, "Now what were you saying about grantee's...." Mara trailed off. When she saw Paiton swallow hard, she smirked. "I thought so."

Luke knew this man was not Force-sensitive but he knew Paiton could tell that was not a lie.

******.

Jacen was still mad. He didn't want to be, though. He wanted to forgive his sister when she pleaded him to, but he couldn't. He didn't know why he couldn't but it didn't feel right, like everything else here. This place they were in seemed so...wrong. Also, in a way it felt right to be here, as if Jacen and Jaina were meant to be here. For what reason? He didn't know.

He was pretty sure Jaina didn't know either. Jacen glanced at her. By the way her chest was rising and falling evenly, he guessed she was asleep. She looked peaceful but Jacen knew better. Soon these people would want information about the Jedi or the New Republic. Jacen took the hint that he and Jaina were the bait so they could get that information. His parents would most likely to give it up without a doubt, so would his uncle Luke, but he knew the New Republic would not be too happy about it. Jacen reached his mind out to his sister- he forgot. He couldn't use the Force. He really was beging to hate this place.

"Jaina!" He whispered fiercely. Her head rolled over to face him, her eye's opening.

"What?" Jaina whispered back.

"I wanted to say I am really sorry for what I said to you earlier. I was just mad and I took it out on you, Jay, I am truly sorry." She didn't say anything only looked back at him, "Jay will you say something?"

"I guess I could. Jacen, I forgive you, and I'm sorry too."

He gave her a puzzled look, "For what?"

"For getting us in this mess."

"If anyone got us into this situation, it would be me. I mean I was the one who wanted to go out late at night and go get that stupid lizard."

Jaina smirked, "Told you she was stupid."

Jacen gave a small chuckle, "Yeah, I'm beging to see that." They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Jaina closed her eyes again and Jacen stared into space. It stayed like that for several moments, then-.

_Whoosh._

The door slide open. Both heads snapped over to it. A tall man walked in, they could not tell who it was until he got closer. Then Jacen remembered.

"Teason." He snarled. Jaina memories seemed to click too. By the look on her face.

"Yes, and I'm very glad that you both are awake at the same time. We will be moving you to a different cell." Teason said nonchalantly, he walked over to were there seemed to be drawers Jacen didn't notice before.

"What?" This time that was Jaina who talked. Teason's back was turned to them.

"We only wanted to hold you in here till you both woke up, to be sure everything was in order, and then we were going to move you into a more _comfortable _cell." Jacen heard him fiddling with something.

"Who's _we_?" Jacen asked.

Teason angrily threw the thing he was holding down and turned to them, "The Empire. Who did you think, your parents?" He turned and picked up whatever he had on the floor and continued doing what he was doing before.

"How are you going to get up there? I mean, there is two of us and only one of you." Jaina did make a good point, this guy didn't even bring back-up by the looks of it.

Teason turned around, this time with a freaky grin, and held up a syringe, "The only way I can. This is untested sedative made especially for Force-sensitive's."

Jacen thought he had a control over his fear of needles, but this one made him crawl to his mom and cry. This, as he knew, was impossible. Teason brought the needle up to Jaina first.

"No! Don't!" He yelled, trying to get him to stop, but it didn't work. Teason brought up the needle up to Jaina's neck and plunged it into her skin. Jaina cried out, but it wasn't very loud. She tried to fight back, but she couldn't. Soon, though, her struggling stopped as her body shut down. Teason looked up to Jacen, he swallow hard.

Teason walked over to Jacen and turned his head to the side, he didn't even bother fighting him, and Jacen felt the needle touch his skin and flinched. He could see things starting to fade and grow blurry. In a distance he could hear faint voices talking, he didn't know who it was but Jacen had a sudden urge to just sleep.

**I believe I should say that I do not own Star Wars or any characters, except Vicktor Teason.**


	5. Changing Plans

**LOL! ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY! Okay down to buisness, I would like to say thank you for reading this oncoming chapter.**

**(TADA!)**

**********

Vicktor was waiting patently for the Solo twins to wake. Which, he was noticing, was taking longer then the fool who promised him, it should. For the past two hours he was just sitting and watching the security holos that were placed inside the Solos' cells. He decided it would be better if he seprated them from each other. That way they could not even try any funny buisness. Thats what he wanted, though, funny buisness. He wanted at least one of the Rebel scum to try and set free the Solo twins. Vicktor was suspcting for rthe Jedi Master himself to be knocking on the back door any moment now. Him and his beautiful, tradioris wife too. But with his luck he would probly only get the Princess and the Ex-smuggler.

Sick of waiting and just staring at the lifeless forms of the two children, he stood. A captan to his left stood at attention.

"At ease, Captan Lezze. I'm going down to the detention block." Vicktor said, walking tword the door.

"Sir, wold you like someone to acconpony you there? I know they are children but they are Jedi." Lezze suggested.

Vicktor turned to palm open the door and smiled, "No, Captan, I belive they will be no danger to me now, just keep a close eye on those security holos." He walked out and down the hall, out of Lezze's eye sight.

Lezze turned back to the holos and stared at the forms of two lifeless bodys. He knew this was wrong, kiddnapping and drugging kids. Sure they might be Jedi but he knew Jedi wern't invincable. No one was. But aparently Lezze's comanding officer, Admiral Teason, thought he was.

_I belive they will be no danger to me now_

Lezze wondered what he could possibly mean.

******

Vicktor truned to the right, he began walking down the main detention center's hall. He stopped at the first door to his left and enterd the code, the door slide open. Reviling the limp body of Jaina Solo. Vicktor didn't know what it was but he was sure she would get the most money from the Republic. Vicktor just hoped that this would be worth it. He closed the door behind him and stepped forword. He stopped and stared. Jaina Solo looked just like her mother, but by the way she talked she has a Han Solo adittude. An adittude he didn't have a problem changing.

As he took another step to her he noticed her eyes open, "Get up Solo, I have a propsition for you."

Her eyes searched him out. But her body did not move from the lying position.

"Fine, stay like that if you must." Solo didn't move. "Okay down to duscution, how would you like to leave this cell?"

This time she reasponded.

Jaina sat up with force, "What?" she hissed.

"Would you perfer a better place to rest?" Vicktor asked, flustered.

Her eyes narrowed, "Why?"

Vicktor shook his head and gestered to the hard floor of her cell, "Is this the type of place you want to sleep in?"

"I can manage." She stood, shaking slightly and crossed her arms.

Vicktor was getting mad. He wanted more couaperance from her, that way he could get more couaperance from the Republic.

"Yes, but I have to ensure you heath is at best."

"_Why_?" Solo voice sounded as flustered as he felt.

"Because I have to get a good deal from the Republic and the only way I can do that is if you and your brother are in good health."

Solo's eyes narrowed ferther at the mention of thne othe Solo. "Where's Jacen?"

Vicktor had to think fast, the only real respons he got from her is when he mentioned her brother.

_Her brother! That has to work._ "Waiting."

"For what?"

"You."

"Where?"

He sighed, "Why so many questions?"

"Where?!"

"In your requested rooms."

"Requested rooms?" Solo tilled her head to the side.

"Yes, Solo, I requested rooms for you before you were brought down here."

"Wait, why didn' t you just move us there insted of here?"

He froze, "That doesn't matter now. How long do you plan on keeping your brother waiting?" Vicktor knew he had her now. He heard her sigh.

"Fine." Her arms droped to her sides and her head hung down.

Vicktor finaly smiled, "Good girl. Now wait here while call for more gaurdes."

Solo didn't respond but droped back into the sitting position. He took that as his chance, he walked back out and closed the door behind him. As soon a the door shut he grabbed his comm.

"Captain Lezze?" Vicktor voiced.

"Yes, sir." Lezze's voice responded.

"You and four other men come down here."

"A problem sir?"

"No, I just need assistance."

"Very well I'll send for them." Then his comm clicked and turned to static. Vicktor hooked it back to his belt and strod across the hall.

It was only moments later when Lezze apeared down the hall with four men on his flank. Vicktor clasped his hands behind his back as the captain suluted in front of him.

"At your servise, sir." He said, the four men who trailed him here saluted him as well. Vicktor was beginging to like being an admiral, every one was respecting him, unlike before....

"Take the boy up to the rooms I discuseesd with you earlier, then come back for the girl. She has to belive he was waiting there for her so do we have the emergency anidote?" The man in the very back nodded, "Good. Give it to him, he should be awake by the time she arives in the rooms."

Captain Lezze lead the way into the boy's cell. It only took a few moments untill Vicktor heared a moan. Two gaurds canme out next with the Solo inbetween them half dragging him, half carring down the hall. Lezze soon caught up and lead them up and out of the many halls of the detention center. The two men left looked at each other the one on the left spoke up, "Do you request any more servis, sir?"

"No, I'm good for now. Just do your jobs." Vicktor walked away.

******

Mara looked between Paiton and Luke, they shared a look once and a while but the looks were not all that friendly. It was mostly the shared space. They were stuck on the _Falcon, _since the _Sabre_ needed a little work and Mara was not able to work on it. That was Leia's falt, Luke had to tell her about how Paiton could be able to find the twins and she wanted to leave planet then and there. And stupidly enough, so did Han. They barely had enough time to drop Anakin off at Winter's apartment before Han and Chewbacca had the engines ready on the _Falcon_.

Now, Mara could cut the tension between her husband and Paiton with her lightsaber. And to be completly honest she found it oddly amusing.

R2 twittled beside her.

Luke seemed to snap out of his glare with Paiton, "What is it artoo?" He looked down to the little droid.

R2 tooted and beep.

"Yeah we know artoo, that's why we are on the _Falcon _instead of the _Sabre_." Luke said reatching up to the comm that is conected to the cock pit, "Hey Han?" he called up.

"Yeah, Kid?" Han called back.

"Where we starting?"

"Kuat."

Luke couldn't help the smirk, "Isn't that one of the major alcohol districs?" Luke could hear the faint laugh of a wookie in the background.

"Ha, ha. Very funny juonier. How about you just shut up and strap in. We are heading in for the landing." Han sounded distracted.

"Wait, on the city ring or on the planet itself?" Paiton asked, moving from the lounging chair to the seat next to Mara along the wall and pulled the straps over his waist.

"On the ring, it's the best place to find out unknown information." Han clicked the over haed comm off.

Unknown information? What? What are they really looking for? Luke wanted to ask but Han was probly talking to ground control already and didn't want to interupt.

"Luke, you better strap in. You know how well Han is at _landing_s." Mara said patting the spot on her other side, Luke took a second glance at Paiton. He was staring off at the other side of the room clearly preocupide.

He started the walk over and was suddlenly jerked over to his left and falling to the floor.

"Han!" he yelled.

"Sorry, Kid!" Han yelled back, "This is going to be one heck of a landing, be sure your straped in tight."

"But, I'm not straped in." Luke whinned

"What are you doing back there then? Jounier, you need to be on top of these things."

"Yeah, well you need to be more control of your landings." Luke completly regreted saying that.

As soon as the words left his mouth han jerked the _Falcon _to the right. Luke slid on the floor till he hit the wall knoking himself with a big _thud._ Shaking his head he looked up to Mara and Paiton. Mara was trying desprately to hold in her laughter and Paiton was having no difficulty letting it out. And as soon as the ship has jerked over it landed and Luke let out a loud sigh.

"Luke, are you okay?" Mara asked getting up and out of her landing straps. She walked over and held out her hand.

"Yeah," He reached and grabed her hand, pulling himself up, "I should start listening to Han more often."

"Yes, you should," Han came into view around the corner and walking to the landing ramp that Paiton had lowered. "But then again you don't listen to any one but yourself."

"No," Mara said, "He _has _to listen to me." She gave Luke a smirk and turned to the ramp following Leia, Han, and 3PO down.

"Now that I don't have a problem with." Luke soon fallowed.

Once he made it down the ramp he was amazed.

******

**Okay, I bet you want to know what happens next. But to bad, you have to wait. I need reviews for the story to continue. So if you could click the little button at the bottom of this page & reviewing that will help a lot!**

**Thanks a Bunch for reading! **


	6. Of Caring Brothers & Angry Fathers

**Baddabang ITS BACK!**

To say the least Kaut was extravagant. Well, its ring was. The ring itself was completely man-made and was the number one spot for rich bachelors and bacheloretes. The landing pad they landed was on the more privet region of the ring, as in heavy money was needed. Workers surrounded the Falcon to be sure the landing was perfect and not to scratch the expensive, specially made concrete. Han Solo knew this was all unneeded, his landings were original. But that never meant they were right.

Han looked around, no real welcome party was there, beside the crew, but he knew that would change real quick. This planet had one top notch security system. To even be able to live here you need a complete background check and a good amount of credits saved up. Lucky for Leia's high class.

A door to a large building opened. And Han could not believe who walked out.

Lando Calrissian and his mystic cape swirling after him.

"How the.." Han was basically speechless, "What are you doing here, you crazy old fool?" Lando grinned and laughed.

"What kind of greeting is that for your best friend? And nice to see you too." Lando walked forward and gave Han a friendly embrace. He looked back to rest of the group, "Have the whole crew with you?"

"Yeah, well, I have an enteroge now. Didn't you know?" Han smirked, but he remembered why he was here, "Listen, I came here for a more _personal _reason."

Lando looked more serious, "What would that be?"

Han looked around, the only other people there, besides the rest of his 'crew' , was the required maintenance group, he shook his head. "No, I would like to tell you in private."

"Of course, this way, follow me."

* * *

Jaina's arms began to _hurt._For the past fifteen minutes she had been dragged from hallway to hallway. The idiots who were escorting her, were really starting to annoy her. A short, fat one dragged her left while a tall, skinny one dragged her right. Jaina was begging to miss 3PO's fights with R2.

"Hey, I think it's this way." Said the fat guy. Pulling Jaina's arm to the left, he tried to walk down the hall.

"Your so stupid, it's this way." Skinny guy said pulling her right.

"No, this way." Fatty pulled her arm.

"No I say, this way." Skinny pulled her back.

"This way!"

"No, this way!"

"Your an idiot!"

"Your both idiot's! Call someone and say your lost! I'm in too much pain to listen to you both yell at each other what way it is." Jaina yelled, struggling against both of them.

"Shut up!" They escorts said, together they continued to walk down the hallway the started on. Jaina sighed when she herd them yelling at each other over what lift to take.

* * *

Jacen stared at the strange art that hung on the walls. He'd woken up, completely, several minutes before to find himself in a room fit for a king. He just didn't like this place, every one here seemed to be crazy or on some serious spice. That admiral guy seemed to be the worst, Jacen could tell he was in charge here,just the way everyone looked onto him in fear every time they saw him was enough to tell. But then again, some people looked at uncle Luke that way, as if he would hurt them if they looked at him wrong.

Jacen continued to stare at the paintings and heard the door be open, his head snapped around. In between two bickering guards was Jaina, not struggling but clearly annoyed. They stopped dropped her and left, locking the door behind them. Jaina stood and shook her head.

"I swear, I thought 3PO and R2 were bad, but for Force's sake they wouldn't shut up!" She said moving toward Jacen, embracing him quickly she looked around they room. "Jace, help me, we have to find a way out of here."

Jacen shook his head, "Jaina, we can't escape."

"What?" Her head snapping up, starring at him with her known 'annoyed' look.

"They have this place hooked up with some serious security camms. I mean look," He pointed to the strange painting he was looking at earlier, "They even have sensor camms in the paintings. Jaina we should just _wait _until some one saves us."

"Jacen, what if no one comes?" Jaina looked close to tears.

Jacen reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "Someone will come Jaina. I know some one , some one always saved us when we were little. So some one _is _coming."

She said nothing, but nodded, and buried her head into his chest. Jacen held her.

He only hoped he was right.

* * *

Lando led them into a small meeting room and told them to sit. Everyone did, but Paiton, who kept throwing strange looks at Lando. Lando hardly noticed them as he took in everything that was told to him.

"The twins, they're missing." Luke said, taking the first step into a conversation no one wanted to enter.

_"What?"_

"There missing, Lando. Leia woke up, a couple of days ago, and they were not in their beds. When we down into the security office, the camms showed us the twins walked out of the building alone."

"Why? There smart kids, they wouldn't do a thing like that." Lando was shocked, Jaina and Jacen would never do anything that wasn't necessary. Especially Jacen.

Han stood up, mad at this whole situation, "Yeah well, apperently it did happen. And sitting around doing nothing is not going to help them." He started to pace across the floor in front of the the large ceiling to floor window.

Mara stood as well, "Han, we don't know where these 'kiddnappers' are, let alone who they are. They could be trained Sith for all we know and prancing around the galaxy, blindly looking for them, could not be a good way to keep our cover."

"Well, Mara, not all of us are trained assasins, some of us don't like a good '_cover_' , so just shut up and let's find them!" Han was angry, moving his hands to make his point.

"Han!" Leia yelled, warning him.

"I don't care about anything any more Leia, the only thing that matters in getting my children back."

"They're my children too, Han." Leia said, voice becoming a whisper.

He sighed, "I know."

Lando for the first time looked over at Paiton, he tried to lighten the mood, "Hello, I'm Lando Calrissian, I do not believe we've met before." He stood, also, and extended his hand. Paiton, still uptight about being here, looked at the offered hand for a moment, deciding rather or not to take it. He did but with reluctance.

"Paiton." He paused. Lando waited to see if he would say his last name, and of course he didn't.

"Uh, no need to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Oh, Lando, he's an old friend od Mara's. He's extra help, if needed." Luke offered as a response,

knowing Paiton didn't talk much if he didn't need to.

Lando's face twitched, "Ah."


	7. What To Do?

**A burst of imagination hit me and I finished this in lest than 2 hours! :) Hope it's not to bad. I listened to A Twist In My Story by Secondhand Serenade while wirting this so, if you want to listen to that song while reading this, you might get the feeling I did when I was writing this. **

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Two days. It's been two days since they had been transferred to their new room. The new room which was ridiculously beautiful, and too showy for the twins' taste. Blue curtains hung from the large, double paned windows of nothingness but a painted sunset on the other-side of the glass. Blue was painted on the walls, and the color also dominated the two beds that were seated along one wall. The 'fresher was one of the smallest one Jacen had seen, and of course blue covered the walls in there too. As were the small table set in the middle of the room, and the chairs that surrounded it. The last item of furniture was a large couch that ran along the wall across from the beds, surprisingly enough, it's color was gold.

And of course the paintings of such strange things, that included the sensor camms that was in each of them. Three. There was three paintings. Meaning three sensor camms, plus the security camms that were nailed to the ceiling in each of the corners of the walls. Seven. That means seven precautions. Seven things to think of while trying to escape, if they could. Seven reasons to stay here till some one comes to save them. Seven reasons to fear what was really going on here.

Seven.

Jacen sighed.

Sitting in his bed he looked over to Jaina. Who laid on her side, facing him, the rise and fall of her chest made Jacen feel at ease, some what, he smiled as he heard her snore lightly. Slowly, he reached over and pulled a lose strand of hair out of her face.

_I promise Jaya, things will work out, I will make sure they do._

Jacen pulled back and tried to remember if uncle Luke told them anything if they found them self's in this situation.

_Meditate._

_But I can't do that._

_Why?_

_I don't have the Force. _

_You don't need it._

_Don't you know anything? I _need_ the Force to meditate. _

_I hpe I know something, I'm you, and no you don't._

_Fine, how do I meditate without the Force?_

_Calm yourself, and focus..._

_Okay. Anything else?_

_Nope._

_Great. Oh, Force, look at me I'm arguing with myself. I wonder how mad Jaina will be with me if I woke her?_

Jacen looked to the wall chrono, not yet four in the morning, Jaina was not exactly the most nice morning person to mess with, deciding not wake the sleeping beauty, he sighed and crossed his legs. Time to practice Forceless meditation.

He wondered what his parents were doing right now.

* * *

"I want to come with you."

Han stood in front of Lando, completely dazed and now Lando wanted to add to his stress by saying this.

"Look, I know your fond of them, but really Lando, your needed here, and we don't know how long we'll be searching. You could be away from your-" He waved his hands around the docking bay, where the _Falcon _was docked and getting ready to depart, "-Whatever you got your self here, and it could be bad for your profits."

Lando seemed to ponder this, Han took his oppertunity and started to walk up to the Falcon. Seeing Chewbacca was taking up the last box of rations up the ramp, he started walking over to Leia, Mara, and Luke. He would have made it if he hadn't felt the hand grip his sholder.

"Please, Han, I want to make sure they're okay, they're the only thing I have to kids of my own and the only way I'll see if they were truly okay, is if I went along." Lando said, getting Han to Finlay look at him. His eyes looked so pleading, Han shook his head muttering on how he was going to regret this.

"Fine but you have to share a room with Mr. NotTalkative, over there," He pointed over his shoulder to Paiton. "And no complaining at all." Lando nodded, "Oh, and don't try and flirt with Mara, she's married and the kid's jealous enough with an old 'friend' of hers around." That time they both smirked, and Han put his arm over Lando's shoulder's, "My friend, won't it be just like old times?"

"You said it my **old** friend."

"Watch it, still my ship."

They walked up the ramp and Han let go of Lando, and started walking up to the cockpit, "Chewie, you ready?"

A growel in response.

Han held his hands up, "Hey, I was just asking." Sitting down in the pilots seat he out the veiwport, he caught Luke's attention and gave him a 'come on' jester. Luke nodded and directed Leia and Mara up the ramp. Hearing the okay from Luke to close the ramp, closing the ramp Chewbacca caught his attention.

Growel and a little bark.

"I know, I miss them too, I just hope we can get to them in time."

A more aggressive bark.

"Do you have to sound so optimistic. You're starting to sound like Luke. And yes, I do believe we will find them on time, but you have to think of the worst possi-"

Roar.

"Okay, I get it, we'll find them in time." Han sighed, getting clearance to leave, he started raising the ship.

_I pray your right Chewie._

His thoughts wondered over to his missing children. He wondered what was happening to them right now.

* * *

"Okay so this guy walks into a cantina, and asks the bartender if he had seen his..."

Six hours of nothing but Jacen's 'jokes' were killing her, that and it got her thinking of several ways to get him to eat a pillow. He just wouldn't shut up and Jaina really wanted him too. True be told, she had stopped listening five hours and fifty-eight minutes ago. She didn't have the heart to tell her bored brother to shut up or have her shove bathroom soap up his nose.

Well, until now.

"Shut up!" Jaina yelled.

Stunned, Jacen stopped and stared at her, "What?"

"Jace, please, just shut up. I love you but I could smother you right now, and I don't think mom will be to happy if I did that, so please, Jace I'm begging you. No. More. Jokes." _Look at me, _Jaina thought, _I'm yelling at him when he's done nothing wrong but try and cheer me up. _Instantly she felt guilty. "Sorry." She looked down.

Jacen didn't mind. Honestly, he was starting to annoy himself, about an hour ago he started making up his own jokes, not many of them were classics, but he was surprised she lasted this long. Reaching out, one hand grabbing her hand, the other stroking her hair. He lifted her gaze.

"It's okay, Jaina." He pulled her into a hug. "I know your just upset, and me annoying you isn't helping. I swear Jaina, mom and dad will come."

"How do you know? How are you so positive?" Jaina pulled out of the hug, Jacen's hand falling from her hair.

"I just know."

"Jace, be real, it's been close to a week now. Don't you think they would be here already if they really wanted to?" Jaina let of of his hand and crossed her arms. Standing, she looked around the room, desperately wanting some thing to do. Just to get away from Jacen, but knowing that wasn't going to happen, she sighed.

"Jay, I don't know for sure but please just have some faith. Before you know it dad will be flying in to save the day just like he always does."

Jaina smiled, "He tends to do that a lot doesn't he? Ha, yeah. Listen Jacen, I truly am sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay, as I said. I understand." Jacen said standing, "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

Both twins' had no idea what would happen next.

Vicktor's smile turned rotten as he watched the Solo twins react with each other. Both of them taking solitude from each others presence. It almost made him change his- No he was stronger than this.

"Lezze." Vicktor waited till the captain's gaze was focused on him, "Set up the comm, I have a call to make."

"Yes sir." Captain Lezze did as told.

Vicktor's smile turned into a horrific grin that would scare children, but wasn't that the point?

Communite active. he waited for a response.

* * *

**HAHA! This is were your begging me to continue on right? Well, I have to tell you my imagination is on burnout, and I'm working on the next chapter. :) No worries. It won't be up as fast as this one, because I have BIG plans for the next chapter! :D Hope you don't mind. Review PLEASE! :))**


	8. They Made Him Do It

**This chapter is gonna be epic-ish. It's working it way there, but it's still gonna be memorable. :)**

**oOoOoOo**

_...And nothing..._

Mara sat in her and Luke's room on the _Falcon _reading old datapads that had to do with kidnappings around the area that Jaina and Jacen had gone missing. So far all she had was four wacked out men in prison and one spice-head that had killed himself. But one person did catch her attention for a minute but she really couldn't believe a man like that would kidnappers children. The man was Vicktor Teason, an old admiral from the Empire that was honor-bound to the Emperor. He seemed to be a pleasant fellow too, he was one of the people who knew who and what Mara Jade was to the Emperor, and respected her for that. Well, until her marriage to Luke, then he became one of the many hate letters she got. But now he was to frail and old to do such a thing, so Mara rejected him as a possibility.

Mara sighed, this searching was going nowhere. _Oh Force, this is not going to help them. _She stood and put the datapads aside when something caught her eye on the Vicktor Teason datapad. She picked it up again and read a part she skipped. Mara read the rest of the profile.

"..._Later found out his late wife had a son before her death, she honored her husband by naming their son by giving him his name. But after her death it was realised that her husband was not dead but mearly keeped prisoner. A prisoner of what no one really knows, but they do know it wasn't the Rebels. Teason was badly injured and it took him a full year to recover, by the end of that time he had retired and lived a life of solitude with his son on a distant planet in the Outer Rim. There he continued to raise Vicktor Teason II until his son reached the age of seventeen. By then the relationship between father and son was strained and his son ran away. With the devastation of his son's betrayal he moved to Crouscant. There, he lives peacefully..."_

From there it continues to many famous quotes of the admiral.

Mara began to wonder, _An Empires admiral son? That had a hatred for his father? And never knew his mother? Can you say messed up kid?, _she mentally snorted, and picked up the searching datapad and typed in 'Vicktor Teason II' , two paragraphs popped up.

_"VIcktor Teason II was a a cruel being, " _Mara stopped reading for a second, 'Was?' , She continued, _"He would hit his father, when he was angry and threatened to kill himself if Vicktor I did something wrong. As a child, he didn't have many friends, only one, (who's name we don't know but it was confirmed it was a girl) but it was said his 'friend' was killed by her father when her father came home drunk and angry one night. Teason II was so angry he lashed out at his father, Teason I was placed in the medcenter after the incident and Teason II was placed in a Juvenile Corection Center for a week until his father came to get him. Vicktor I was placed back in the medcenter five more times until Teason II ran away._

_After running away Vicktor I took very well care of himself. He eventually got a job smuggling with a private smuggling group and stayed solitude for a time. His life took a wrong turn when he suddenly became more depressed for reasons unknown, slowly he became more of a hermit. Rarely coming out into public, and then after a while he wasn't seen for about four months. He concerned neighbors checked up on him only to find a decaying body on the living room floor. To this day they cannot say where they buried him."_

Mara shook her head and sighed. Again a dead-end. Frustrated, she threw the data at the wall. With a satisfying _Thud, _Mara crossed her arms and stared at the wall. She was getting angry. So far she waisted a full day looking at all those profiles of useless old people.

_Stop yourself right now! _She mentally scolded herself, _This is not a waist of time, Jaina and Jacen are out there being held captive by a strange person! You don't know, it might be any one of these men or women here on these datapads! And your suppose to be an assassin, I thought they don't give up when things get rough?_

_I'm not giving up!_

_Well then hop to it, they could be dying!_

Mara nodded to herself, they could be dying and she was doing nothing. Mara Jade-Skywalker didn't give up that easy. She picked up a new datapad.

_Search: Children predators on the planet Crouscant. _

_Processing...One second, please..._

_Search results: 13,347_

Mara's eyes widened. _Oh by the love of the Force! _

**oOoOoOoOo**

Winter entered Leia and Han's apartment. They had been gone for about two week now and Anakin couldn't sleep anymore. She was reduced to putting sleeping tablets into him dinner, which he hardly ate. Winter was here to get something of the twins' that would remind Anakin of them that way he could sleep. Grabbing a pillow of Jacen's and a worn out blue blanket of Jaina's, she started to leave. But the communite flickered red. A missed message? No one was to call them. Well, not that Winter was aware of. Knowing she was to take care of their house, she pulled up the message. A middle age man appeared on the screen. His smile was _disgusting_. It could have scared children. His voice was what really scared her, it was menacing and low.

_"I can tell that since you have missed my call, that you must be searching for you're children." _The man coughed, then continued. _"I suppose this is the time I tell you that I have you're children. But don't start to freak out yet. They are not injured...yet. And they will remain that way unless you don't do what I tell you to do." _His smile turned into an evil grin. _"But, I will not make my conditions over the comm, you don't know what kind of weirdo's are listening in." _That's a understatement, Winter still listened, _"You can call back to this comm number and I'll tell you where we can meet. But if you don't respond within a week I will have to take a more drastic messer to get you to respond." _The image of the man changed into one of Jaina and Jacen in a blue room. Winter gasped, relived. _"Don't make me hurt children. " _The message ended.

Winter was still in slight shock, the twins! They were okay, but only for the moment. Quickly, she called the _Falcon_, she felt ready to cry when no one answered. She started to forward the message. The only problem was forwarding messages from a stationary place to a spacecraft was a hard thing to do, because the spacecraft was always moving.

_By Force, _Winter prayed, _Let this message reach them before the week is up! _

**oOoOoOo**

Vicktor was mad. He could tell his message was received and read. But still they had made no movement to call him. They were going to make them do it, it had been six days since it was read. In four hours they were going to make him hurt one of them. He really didn't want to hurt them, he wasn't that kind of person, but he had to do anything to get what he wanted. And right now he wanted the Empire, and all that was standing between him and that was the Rebel group of famous heroes.

Vicktor gripped the arms of his chair. Three hours and fifty-five minutes.

_They are going to make me do it. _

"Lezze?" he called over his shoulder.

"Yessir!" Lezze seemed edgy.

"Bring me Jaina Solo." Vicktor knew she was the oldest, and he knew she would automatically protect her brother.

"May I ask why sir?" Still seemed edgy.

"No."

"Of course sir. She will be brought up as soon as possible."

He nodded.

_They are going to make me do it._

It took several moments before she was lead into the main room of the building. Her eye's were bloodshot as if she wasn't sleeping. She looked skinnier too, he sighed, they were being fed but she must have thought they poisoned it. The escorts are the same ones that got lost in the halls the other day. They stopped bickering when the stood next to her staring at Vicktor. Jaina Solo's eye's were fixed on him, full of determination and pride and was that anger...

"I must say men that Miss Solo is not are prisoner, but are insurance. You can take her binders off." Vicktor said, the skinny one mumbled something but did what he was asked to do. "Thank you, Neraldo," Men all around him snickered, he had to admit Neraldo was a funny name, "Thank you all, but I think that me and Miss Solo need to have a private talk."

Some men nodded and left some just left. Vicktor nodded at Lezze as the captain closed the door behind him. He moved his gazed back to Jaina Solo. She stood stiffly and a scowl was writen across her face. He smiled politely and pointed to a chair that was to his left. "Seat?"

No movement, _of course, I picked the Solo that won't talk. _

"I just want to talk to you. Can't we have a civilizedconnverstion?" Vicktor tilted his head.

"I didn't think you knew how to be _civilized._" She spat. Her words venom.

He sighed, "I suppose you wouldn't."

"What?"

"I've been cruel to you. Hardly been feeding you, no sunlight, no really privacy with your brother."

Her eyebrow's rose in a questioning manner, "You call that cruel, I'd say you've been to nice to be kidnappers. It's almost disgusting."

"Well, not in my mind. I'm the worst person in the world, right now."

Jaina Solo nodded. "Can't argue with that. Now what did you call me up here?"

"I have a question to ask of you."

She tilted her head in a cocky manner, _so much like her father. _

"If it was between your life and your brother's which one would you choose?"

Her eye's widened, her face changed completely, it became worried and panicked. But it soon hardened again, "Why?" She asked.

Vicktor rose his brows, he wasn't going to respond. He didn't need to answer her questions.

"Why?" She hissed.

"A simple question needs a simple answer." He said.

"That is not a simple question!" Jaina Solo exploded. "If it's between life and death then, yes, you can have me! I can't let Jacen die."

"That's all I needed to know."

She stopped, realisation came over her features. She knew, now, what was going on. "What's going to happen then?" She began to tremble slightly. She was only fourteen, this must have sacred her.

"You will be tochered." He put it sweetly. But nothing could sugar coat that.

Jaina Solo nodded slowly. Her eye's now downcast.

"Don't blame me though." Her eye's rose. "Your parents are to blame. I gave them a week to respond to me but they didn't, I even told them what would happen if they didn't respond. But no, nothing. I'd say they didn't care enough for you. I mean if you meant more than the 'Republic' don't you think they would have already commed me back?"

Solo's eye's burned with furry, "That's a lie."

"Is it?" Vicktor said smiling to himself. "Think about it, really, think about it. Wouldn't they offered the galaxy already to get you and you're brother back, if they really cared?" Her eye's had angry unshead tears. "Think about it."

Vicktor looked up at the wall chrono, two hours left. But what would she know. He looked back to her, he couldn't see her face, it was looking down at the ground. She still trembled. He reached over to his comm.

"Captain?"

"Yes?" Lezze's voice came back.

"Tell the escorts to come and get Miss Solo. We will be proceeding with the plan Captain."

It seemed as the captain hesitated, but still answered. "Yes, sir, of course."

They are going to make him do it.

o**OoOoOoOo**

It had taken an hour to get Jaina all set in a chair, were she was all strapped down. She began to panic. She sat across the way from a window. From the her she could tell Vicktor and Jacen stood there. Vicktor's expression was unreadable, and Jacen's was sad and panicked. She gave him a small reassuring smile, she didn't even believe herself that she was going to be okay. Jaina's eye's went downcast, as she saw a doctor-looking man enter. He held a small case, placing the case on a side table and opened it.

Jaina's breath caught in her chest.

He pulled out a long needle that had a disgusting green liquid in it. Jaina was ready to vomit.

Standing next to her, he mouthed the words '_I'm Sorry.'_ She held her breath as he slid the needle into her arm.

Quickly, he pumped the liquid into her vein and extracted the needle. As soon as the needle left her arm she felt the tingling sanitation in her arm. Then it grew.

The tingling feeling reached up into her chest and down her other arm, into her head, down her body and entered her legs. By the time it reached her feet, pain erupted in her veins. Her body felt like it was going to explode under the burning she felt. Jaina let out a blood-chilling scream. It felt like she was _burning _from the inside out. Tears ran down her cheeks. The pain got worse with every movemeant, every twitch of a finger, every time she opened her eye's to see what was going, the pain only got worst. Her tears got worse with the pain.

_Daddy, mama! I NEED YOU! Please! Please..._

Jaina Solo lost conscious.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Luke Skywalker shifted in his sleep. Something was wrong, then he heard it.

_Ma...NEED...Please..._

He jolted away. Luke couldn't believe it. Was it really Jaina? If it was, she sounded like she was in pain. He shook his blonde head. It couldn't be her? Could it? No, he was probaly just dreaming of what he wanted. Laying back down, he couldn't help but here how desperate her voice was.

_It was just a dream._

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Hope this was interesting! :D I did my best! :) Review, please! :):):)**


	9. Analy Preniel & Vicktor Teason

**Ahhhh, it back! Thank you for the people reviewing! It's giving me a reason to keep going! :D**

**It's a shortish chapter, yes I know but still hope it's good! :)**

**oOoOoOoOo**

They had experimented on her. They had pumped the strange liquid into her veins. They had watched her suffer everyday in pain for that _stuff _they had injected.

_They_ were turning her _nonhuman._ And she had no control of it.

Analy Preniel looked down at her hands. Once slender hands now looked like someone had hit them with a speeder. They were bloodied, now, full of blisters that turned in to pure, raw skin. She was once royalty , now she was reduced to slavery. Her once beautiful blond curls now fell around her shoulders in a frizzy mess. Analy's eyes were full of happiness once, but now her hazel orbs only showed pain and sadness. She was only the age of fifteen.

On the outside she looked like any normal slave, but on the inside she was different. Stronger. Powerful. Abnormal. And she couldn't stop it. Analy, honestly didn't know what was going on inside her own body and frankly she didn't really want to know. She didn't know what this green liquid was or why they were doing this to _her._ But she did know she wouldn't give that stuff to her worst enemies.

Analy found irony in it. She felt pain every time she was injected, but none when she came out of _that room. _

_Well that's what happens when you're captured by the New Empire. _She thought bitterly.

One time, such a lifetime ago, she was a princess. A future queen of an outer rim planet, Rellon. Analy longed to see it again. To see the beautiful flower meadows outside her bedroom window. Or the waterfalls that were blessed with the bluest water anyone has ever seen. But no, she was stuck here. In a cell on who-knows-what-planet, with no one to talk to, no one to even have in comforting company. The only slaves or 'prisoners' that were allowed in this cell were the ones who went through the same 'experamenting' as she did. The guard/ escorts left stale bread and old water each time they dropped off a new patient. Analy tried to make them feel better but each time they died, so far the only survivor was Analy, herself.

Analy jumped in surprise as she heard the the door being unlocked. Another victim possibly left to die.

She stayed in the spot were she sat in the dimly lit cell as two men dragged in an unconscious human girl. Analy tilted her head to the side, as she studied the new victim. The girl was petite, but looked more mature then her possible age. The girls brown, wavy hair fell around her face, in away that she could see her face. But by the way her body was built Analy guessed she was close to her own age.

The guards dropped the lifeless looking body and left the container of water and bread. They walked out the door and locked it back up. Aanly waited several moments before she went over to the girl.

Crawling over, she grabbed the container of water and stale bread, carefully so she wouldn't spill the water. Analy crawled over to the girl. Pushing the girls wave like curls away from her face and studied it carefully. She was very beautiful, but something about her screamed rebel-like.

_She reminds me of...well, me._

The girls eye's fluttered open. They were the same color as her hair.

"Hi." Analy said. Resting the girls head in her lap.

"Where am I? Where's Jacen?" She sat up in a rush. Instantly she must have regretted it, because she vomited next to Analy. "Sorry."

"Don't bother, Lay back down. You're body is still reacting to the liquid."

Reluctantly, she did what she was told. "Can you tell me where I am, now?" She repeated.

"Oh, yeah. You're in one of the most secure cells they have in this compound. They are mostly for people like us. The ones who have been tested on."

"Tested on?" The girls voice sounded scratchy.

Analy nodded, and opened the container. She pulled out the small cup of old water, tilting the girls head up she put the cup to her lips. The girl drank greedily, but Analy pulled it away before she could drink more than half of it, saving some for later.

The girl looked thankfully up at her, "Whats you're name?"

"I'm Analy Preniel. Princess of Rellon. Daughter to King Ceial Preniel and Queen Cassalu Preniel." Analy spoke proudly. "You?"

She coughed then smiled. "Jaina Solo. Jedi in training. Daughter to Rebel pilot Han Solo and Alderaan princess Leia Oragana Solo." Jaina's smile turned into a cocky grin as she saw Analy's eye's grow wide.

"I should have known! You look so much like you're mother!"

"You know my mom?"

"Oh, no! But my mother does. She has holos of them playing together, which end around the age of thirteen." Analy smiled. "By the way how old are you? I'm not prying or anything but you're the only one who's awake right after they have injected that stuff in. This is the first time I've talk to any one in several months."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jaina said gently, sitting up. She winced in pain once, she was successful and crossed her legs. "And just turned fourteen."

Analy laughed once, "Don't be and I'm fourteen, too. Or well I'm not sure. I was just about to turn fifteen, but then I was captured and now I've lost count." Her face frowning and had the sudden urge to cry.

"Now I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to be, you're not one of the people who captured me." She smiled gently at Jaina. "By the way who is 'Jacen'?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Jaina's face as well, "He's my twin brother. He's here too."

Analy's smile was gone, "Is he being tested on too?"

"No, but he had to watch me be _injected_. But I have no idea how long I've been out, so who know's now."

Analy looked over at Jaina. Her expression screamed sadness and regret. Jaina must have been the oldest. The youngest would be more concerned about being found by the older sibling, but Jaina acted like all of this was her fault. And it wasn't. It was that admiral guys fault. Her body language spoke stiff and hard. "Now, it's my turn to be sorry."

Jaina smiled sadly. "Please. Don't be."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Rhen Var?_

_No, it has no real technology._

_Ilum?_

_Possibly. If the person who took them was Force-Sensitive._

An annoying beeping interrupted Luke's thoughts.

He was sitting in the _Falcon's _cockpit. It was the sleep cycle so no one was up. He would have been asleep, too if it wasn't for the _feeling _he had last night. The nagging feeling in the back of his head had not gone away since then and he had a good reason to believe it wasn't just a feeling. So now here sat Luke, racking throughout the ships computer for every planet know to being. And so far none spoke out to him.

_Beep._

_Blasted beeping just shut up already!_

_Beep._

_Ugh, forget it._

Luke got up and sat in the pilot's chair. The comm message board was going crazy. He opened one that was being forwarded from Han and Leia's apartment.

_Maybe Winter thought it was important._

_"I can tell since you missed my call, that you must be searching for you're children..."_

After listening to the entire message_, _Luke _ran_ out of the cockpit. Running down the corridor he skidded at a halt in front of the captain's cabin. Banging on the door, he woke up the entire ship.

In the room next to Han and Leia's, Paiton opened the door with a disorientated Lando behind him. Mara, across the hall from Han and Leia's room, came out fuming.

"What in the nine Hells are you excited about, Skywalker?" Her tousled hair fell in her face.

"Winter forwarded a message from your apartment. It's from the person who took the twins." Luke said looking directly at Leia. Her eye's grew wide and tears began to form.

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, come on. I want you to see the message. By the date of it sent, I think we might be too late."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Leia let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

One of her babies have been hurt just because of slow forwarding. She wanted to blame Winter but she knew she couldn't, Winter had tried to get the message here but the _Falcon_ was in Hyperspace. There was no way they could receive it before a good amount of time was used up. Her heart began to sink at the thought of what they might have done. A sob escaped from her, and she turned around into Han's chest and cried.

Silence surrounded the crew of the _Falcon_. No one really knew what to say. This news disturbed everyone. Lando, who was the closest to the exit of the cockpit, spoke first.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I think we need to really start looking harder." Luke, who sat in the pilots seat, said. Mara, standing behind him, nodded.

They entered an awkward silence.

"Is it just me, or did he sound different?" Paiton spoke up, sitting the co-pilot's seat.

"Different? How? He just sounded human with a strange accent." Mara said, placing her hands on Luke's shoulders. Luke relaxed under her gentle grip on him. She began to gently rub his tense shoulder's.

"I don't know but, I know that his voice didn't sound...normal." Paiton stared at Mara directly. Her eye brows drew together, confused.

"Of course he didn't sound normal it was a holo message." Han said, still irritated by the message.

"I know that. But even holo messages don't sound that aged. That man was clearly in his middle thirty's maybe even early forties. He sounded like he was eighty."

"And what does that prove?" Lando asked.

Paiton look like he was ready to hit something. "I have no idea! It just struck odd to me that his voice didn't sound right for his age. Is it so bad if a guy point that out?"

"No, but it means nothing! So the guy sounds odd, maybe he spent most of his young life smoking or doing spice or something."

"I know the difference between a spice throat and a-"

A large rawr from behind Han rang out in the cockpit interrupting Paiton and Lando's 'argument'. Leia visibly winced.

"Chewie's right." Luke said, replaying the message this time without sound. "We need to stop arguing. It's getting us no where."

Paiton and Lando both sighed. "I guess you're right." Lando said.

"Are we going to comm him back or what?" Mara asked.

Leia sniffed and moved away from Han, but still held his hand. She spoke for the first time, "Yes and I think it would be better if me and Luke are the ones who do comm him back. He's most likely trying to get Luke's attention and well, they're my children."

"All right it's all settled then. Luke, Leia stay up here try and get a hold of the guy. Everyone else, let's go find us an early breakfast." Mara said pushing Lando and Paiton out the cockpit. Chewbacca followed her out. Han gave Leia's hand one last squeeze, then follow as well.

Leia sat down in the co-pilots seat, bracing herself for the conversation that she knew she might not be able to handle. She looked to Luke, he gave her a reassuring smile, she returned it. Luke turned back to the monitor and began to re-dial that comm. Leia took in a breath and realised it slowly.

_Maybe things won't go that bad_.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oh my goodness! A Cliffy! =O I seem to have an addiction to those! :D Anyway hope this wasn't much of a disappointment. **

**Review please! :)**


	10. Force Help Us!

**(I have to do this ever few chapters to remind myself it's not my universe.)**

**Disclaimer- All character rights go to respective owners.**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Jacen continued to pace the room. It's now been three days since he last seen Jaina being dragged off in the opposite direction. He missed his sister. Repeatedly, he tried to reach out to her, only to hit an invisible wall blocking his access to the Force.

Looking up, Jacen stared at the wall chrono. Time wouldn't move fast enough. He sighed and laid down in Jaina's bed. It felt cold, but that's what he expected. Day's unused by it's supposed owner, it got cold. But to Jacen, it felt below freezing.

He sat up, feeling uncomfortable laying in his absent sister's bed. Quickly, he switched over to his bed and laid down. Jacen desperately wished Jaina would come back soon. He had to tell her what he saw. Just before he was led back to his room from watching Jaina's torture, Jacen saw something that may make a difference of them getting out of here alive.

_Flashback...Three day's ago..._

_Jacen looked down, trying to hide his tears. Even though he didn't have the Force with him right now, he felt Jaina's pain. His dad would have called it a freaky twin thing. Maybe it was. _

_Jacen looked towards Teason, who was arguing with two guards. Jacen just shrugged his shoulders and turned his head the other way. Wiping away his tears, he saw an open door that didn't seem to be inhabited by guards. _

_Quickly he looked around, even though he knew no one was watching him. He started walking backward, slowly, toward the open door._

_Once inside, he did one last swipe of the area around him, no one was watching him. Jacen shut the door and took a good look around. Not a soul was in there. It didn't even have any security cams. The wall's were all white, the counter-tops were all white, cabinets were all white. Even the floor and ceiling were white. _

_Jacen was beginning to understand why his and Jaina's room was all blue._

_The only thing that was not white, was this type of...machine. It sat in the middle of the room, drawing attention away from everything. It was big and it looked menacing. Like a complete threat, but Jacen had the urge to get closer, to touch it, to see what it was. Inching toward it slowly, he stared up in wonder. He just wondered what it was. What it was doing here? Of all place's. It looked futuristic. Completely out of era. Reaching up to it, he touched the keypad, testing it to see if he needed a password. He didn't._

_Sitting low in the chair, he pressed the enter key. On the screen, files began to pop up. Jacen took his time to read almost all of the title's of the files. One drew his attention more then the others. Pulling up the file, Jacen began skimming it. _

"...The boy's body was moved to the lower levels for examination...Moved up to higher security levels later, to be placed in cell number seven-hundred forty three...died this morning.

New Subject: Jaina Solo..."

_Jacen stopped for a minute. That's what they were doing to her! Back in that room! They weren't torturing her. They were experimenting on her! He couldn't stop the whirring thought's that collected in his mind, so he continued reading._

"Age: Fourteen

Species:Human

Gender:Female

Force-Sensitive:Yes

Blood :Corellian – Alderaanian

Family(Alive) : Han Solo - Father, Leia Organa-Solo - Mother, Jacen Solo - Twin brother, Anakin Solo - Younger brother, Luke Skywalker – Uncle, Mara Jade-Skywalker – Aunt

Tested On(# of times) : 1

Reaction : So far undetermined."

_Jacen didn't want to read anymore. He began looking for any file that might have to do with flights or any indication to a docking bay, or just any thing that might have something to do with a ship. Flipping and skimming through files, he found a file that was labeled '_Cargo Coming into Dock'. _He, again, began to skim through the entire file, stopping only at important information. Such as..._

"Today - Fourteen-hundred hours

Tomorrow - Three – hundred hours

Next week – Seven-hundred hours..."

_Then it continued to name what's coming in. Jacen couldn't help but smile. The flight's out! They could escape next week if Jaina was brought back in time._

"_HEY! What are you doing in here, kid?" _

_For a split second he thought his father was calling him. But then remembered where he was._

_Poodoo, he was caught._

_End flashback-_

Now if Jaina could come back before the end of next week...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Leia stared at Luke as he dialed the comm. She shook her head, _What if this doesn't work?,_ She couldn't help but think that. _Would he still give them up so easily?_ An image came up on the message board, and Leia pushed down all the what if's in her mind, and glared.

Beside her, Luke cleared his throat, and began, "I am Luke Skywalker. Uncle to Jaina and Jacen Solo. And from what I hear, apparently you have them."

The man who answered went wide eyed for a moment. Then went back to his cool exterior. He moved quickly out of his seat and ran out of the picture. Leia looked to Luke, who just shrugged and shook his head.

The man ran and quickly plopped down back into his seat, **"You now will speak with our Grand Admiral."**

The picture flickered then the same man who sent them the message popped into it. So he was an Admiral. A Grand Admiral. _Oh boy! _

The Admiral's eye's were cool and calm. His face looked distorted. And the smile he wore, was creeping Leia out.

"_**So did you finally decide to come out of hiding did you?" **_He said, eye's gleaming with wickedness. Leia wanted to knee him then and there. But instead she just glared. Ten times worse then her glare she gave to the other man.

Luke nodded, and then spoke, (more calmly then Leia would have at the moment) "Yes, now before we continue discussing term's on there life's," Leia's heart stopped for that moment, "We want to know how well they are."

The man laughed and shook his head. **"Well, first of all, Skywalker, we aren't disusinganything over there life's. And second of all, why do you care how they are? Aren't you the one's who didn't respond to my message, in time.?"**

This time Leia spoke, more calm then previous. "The message you sent us, had to forwarded from our apartment, when we are in Hyperspace we cannot revive messages that fast."

"_**That was you're problem," **_He said dismissively,_** "But you want to know how they are?"**_

Luke nodded once.

"_**Very well, if it will help with you to agree with me." **_He ,coughed_** "Solo," **_Leia payed more attention._** "Your daughter, recently, was put through torture.** _**_Because,_ of you being is currently resting in one of are cell's. That is until, after this call. If you agree I'll return her to her brother, if not, well my doctor's are willing to continue the torture..."**

Leia refused the tear's to come, even though she desperately wanted to cry.

He continued, **"Your son, however is still pending. The other day we found him snooping through my personal databank. Props to his bravery, but that does not get him off the hook. I could place him in with my doctor's or scientist and then let him be an experiment, just as well as his sister-"**

"_Experiment?" _Luke asked abruptly. Leia really wanted to cry now.

"_**Yes. Your niece was a part of it. Now, no more question's. What are willing to work out?" **_The man flashed a fake smile that made Leia want to puke.

Luke raised his eye brows, "One last question, what shall we call you?"

"_**Admiral."**_

_Force help us._

**OooOoOoOoOoOo**

Han stood outside the door of the cock pit. He caught certin word's. Like, Jaina was being tortured, Jacen's life was pending, and they were both we're okay. For now. Other than that he couldn't really hear anything. He wanted the comm call to end soon. He didn't need to see Leia to know she really wanted to cry. And it hurt him to know he couldn't go barging in there, demand his children back and comfort Leia.

"What are you doing?"

Han turned so fast he was sure he cracked something.

Mara stood there. Eye's like fire, with demanding. And looked as if she would over power him at any moment. _Damn, she's inherited the 'wife look'._

"My child's life's are at stake do you really think I could go and eat and just wait for Leia and Luke to come out here. No, I need to know what is going on." He whispered. "And keep you're voice down."

"Luke already knows you're there. That's why he told me to come and get you away from the door." She smiled knowingly.

"Damn, kid. Doesn't he know what this is like?"

"No, sadly, me and him haven't had any kid's yet. But we'll tell you when that happens." Mara said, nodding her head in the direction to the cock pit. "So what's going on?"

Han's eye's went downcast, "Jaina's been put through torture, Jacen's life is pending. And the guy doesn't seem like a jolly berry."

She nodded. "Come on, I have a feeling they may need some time. You're hungry go eat something."

"Not hungry." He pressed his ear back against the door, when his stomach gurgled. Mara laughed.

"Yeah right. Go on, eat. If it make's you feel any better, I'll stand here and listen as much as I can."

"Okay," Han agreed. "I'll be back in a bit."

Mara nodded and took her place by the door as Han walked down the hall.

**OooOoOoOoOo**

**Ohhhhhhhh, a cliffy! I bet you're asking what term's they agreed on! Well you're gonna have to wait till next time! :D Don't worry, I'm trying to finish each chapter as fast as I can but school work is over welling me. So it may be a little bit before the next chapter. **

**Just a warning now. :D Please review. **


	11. Tears To Be Shed

**This chapter is going to be mostly just a relaxed chapter. Nothing major other than reviling the 'terms' of the previous conversation Leia and Luke had with Vicktor. However, in every scene someone will be crying. Tear's of all sorts will be coming out. **

**I don't know if I made this clear or anything yet but the search party( Han, Leia, Luke, Mara, Lando ,Paiton, Chewbacca) do not know Vicktor Teason is , well, Grand Admiral Vicktor Teason. It will all become clearer as it all goes on, so just hold on. :D **

**Please enjoy. :) **

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mara smiled fondly at Luke as walked into their room they shared on-board the _Falcon_. He only returned it sadly. It's been over an over an hour, since Han came back to stand by the door. Apparently, the negotiation's were over.

Mara looked up at Luke in worry, "What is it?"

"We got to see Jacen." Luke said, sitting down on the bed.

She sat down next to him and grabbed his real hand. "And?"

"He was still in one piece."

"Skywalker..." She warned.

"The tortured Jaina, Mara." Luke sucked in a breath and squeezed her hand, "I can't believe it! We miss the deadline by three days! THREE DAYS!" He looked at Mara with angry tear's in her eye's. "They're not fooling around. If we do anything wrong, ONE wrong step, and they're probably going to kill one of-"

"Don't say that! DON'T!" Mara yelled abruptly. Sighing, she lowered her voice. "What term's did you all agree on?"

"We didn't." Luke said. Standing, he crossed the room. He placed his fist's up on the wall and looked down, tear's began to run down his cheek's.

"What?" Mara asked. She stayed sitting on the bed, not believing a word she was hearing.

"Mara, they want the whole New Republic. Leia can't do that. No matter how much she wants her children back, she can't give up ever innocent lives in the New Republic."

"So what now? A rescue mission?"

Luke turned back to her, tear trails on his cheek's. "I think so. If only we knew where they were."

"I can call Ghent. Maybe he can trace the call to where ever they are."

He nodded, "Okay." He smiled shyly at her.

"What are you thinking, Farmboy?" Mara asked.

"Well, since you can't use the comm right now because Chewie's modifying it. You have some time before you can call Ghent..."

"And..." She smirked, seeming to know what he was thinking.

"Maybe we could..."

Luke walked back across the room. He took her in his arm's and began to kiss her neck.

"Hmm?"

"We could, you know...Spar. You haven't practiced using you're lightsaber in a while." Luke said, laughing as Mara pushed him away, playfully. "What did you think?"

"Not that." Mara replied, picking her lightsaber off her belt. She pretended to giving him a glare as he looked down at her with sad eye's. She leaned forward and kissed him anyway. "Come on, I need to go kick you're Farmboy butt again."

Luke laughed and followed her out their room down to the cargo hold.

**OooooOoOoOo**

Jaina rested her head against the hard wall of the cell she was locked in. She couldn't say how long she was in there for, though. No sunlight came in and there was no chrono on the wall or any indication of time anywhere. Recently, though, guards came in and grabbed Analy. Analy, herself, didn't put up a fight but Jaina on the other hand, did. She began to verbally abuse one of the guards till he was antagonized enough, then they started yelling back and forth to each other. The guard eventually got fed up and slapped Jaina hard across the face. While she was recovering from shock, he ran out taking Analy with him.

Jaina looked up at the flickering light's that kept this cell as bright as it was. Which wasn't too bright. She felt like flickering out herself – completely – but she knew she had to keep going. Just like these light's.

Irony. Force,Jaina hated it.

Her stomach grumbled and she began to tremble with hunger. Hour's ago (or day's ago?) Jaina and Analy ate the last crumb's of the stale bread. She knew, however, they would bring more when they bring Analy back. Jaina prayed that would be soon.

Hell, Jaina hoped she could go back to Jacen. She hoped she could see Anakin and her parent's again. To see Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara. To just go home. Tear's burned in her eye's. She couldn't cry. People – guards of Teason – were keeping surveillance on her. She could not cry.

She did anyway though. It was inevitable. Jaina had to let her frustration's out and this was how she would do it, now.

Gently, she brought her leg's up to her chest and sat her head down on her knee's.

Jaina just wanted to go home.

**OooOoOoOoOo**

Han looked up from the sink, up into the foggy mirror. Day's of no sleep showed in his face, now more then ever. He could hear Leia calling his name but he ignored her. She called him again and this time she walked into the steaming 'fresher.

"Did the shower help?" Leia asked, wrapping her arm's around his towel clad waist. Han nodded, slowly. She looked up at him, in worry. "Come to bed, try and get some rest. Please." She begged.

He looked down at her and detangled himself from her and walked out into their shared room. "I can't." His voice sounded muffled by distance from her. Leia walked out to see him, now, in a lose pair of sleep pants and an old t-shirt of his.

"Why?"

Han looked up at her, a ridiculous look on his face, "Why? Why? Leia, are children are missing! We don't know where they are! That 'Admiral' guy might be lying! They both could be dead!"

"Han, me and Luke both saw Jacen. He wasn't dead. And I think Luke, Mara or I would have felt Jaina's death. So don't even say that our children my be dead!" Leia's face was growing red with anger.

"I don't want to do this anymore! Always! Always having to deal when are children were taken. It happens every time! They get taken, we argue until they are found, and then we keep such a close eye on them for several months, then it happens again." Han yelled, his own face turning red. Tear's shown in his eye's daring to fall. "Leia, I don't want to do it anymore."

He let his tear's fall from his eye's. Han fell to the floor and curled up against the wall.

Leia looked down at him. She missed their children too, and desperately wanted them back. She was reduced to tear's several – okay, more then multiple – time's. But Han would let it build up into one wall of frustration and eventually it fell. And now was the time it crumpled into debris. Tear's burned in her eye's as well.

Cautiously, she approached Han. Resting down on her knee's Leia held his head against her chest, shushing his cry's. Normally, it would be the other way around. But Leia didn't mind reassuring him. It showed her that she could give back to him, how much emotional support she takes from him.

It wasn't long until, all his fatigue and heartache caught up to him, Han fell asleep,resting against Leia. Soon Leia couldn't help but follow example.

**OooOoOoOoOo**

**As you could tell, nothing much happened in this chapter. And because of such a boring-ish chapter, I decided to give a little sneaky peek! **

_**Jacen stared up at the ceiling again. This time he laid on the floor, instead of his or Jaina's bed. Two day's of nothingness began to hit him hard. He felt different then before. More lonely then before. Never, ever, had he been away from Jaina so long. Yeah, of course they spent night's over at friend's house, but never more then ONE night not multiple day's or night's. **_

**Yep, I know It wasn't much but, it's something. :) It might be a while before I update again. So I hope, this help's calm the nerves. :D**


	12. Childish Feelings

**Okay, longish chapter. I like it. :) I worked really hard on this one. That's kinda why it took a little longer. Anyway, even with the detail in this one, some stuff may or may not make sense. If it doesn't, stick with me, kay? More chapter's are a comin' and it takes a while to find the perfect way to drop bombshells, like the one I'm dropping in here! :) Enjoy. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jacen stared up at the ceiling again. This time he laid on the floor, instead of his or Jaina's bed. Two day's of nothingness began to hit him hard. He felt different then before. More lonely then before. Never, ever, had he been away from Jaina so long. Yeah, of course they spent night's over at friend's house, but never more then ONE night, not multiple day's or night's.

It's been over a week since Teason had brought him up on top deck to be a little incentive to Luke and Leia. Jacen was so happy to see them both, he cried. His mom did too. But Luke seemed to look him over. To be sure Jacen was, as Teason said, in perfect health. For the time being. Lezze, the captain, seemed to be nicer or more compassionate then most of the men here. Jacen found out he was deliberate asking questions about Jaina, while Jacen was in the room, and while Luke and Leia listened. He found out she wasn't dead, she was eating -not a lot- but still eating, and hasn't -thank the Force- gone insane. Another thing he found out was there wasn't another ship coming in or out for the next month.

So much for an escape plan. Jacen rolled his eyes.

His main priority was to find Jaina, make sure she was alright, and then make an escape plan.

Harder said then done.

First of all, he still didn't have the Force. Which meant finding Jaina and getting to her was going to have to be done the hard way. This was so his dad's department. The hard way meant him somehow slipping out of the room without anyone seeing him, find a main computer and search for Jaina's cell, and then getting there. Somehow getting through the security system they had, and finding some way down to the docking bay, and then finding a flyable ship that Jaina might have to fly out of here.

He would have to do this all without being caught.

Jacen laughed and looked up at the cam's that watched every move he made.

Yeah, like that was happening.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jaina shivered and wrapped her arms closer around herself. She desperately wished the holding cell's had heating. Several hours (Jaina had guessed) had gone by now since her crying fit, with Analy still not back. And she was clutching her stomach with hunger and fear was beginning to grip her mind. Was _he_ just going to let her starve? Leave her here to just die? What have they done with the Rellon princess?

Questions jumbled in Jaina's throbbing, tired head. She ran a shaky hand through her hair, her fingers just ended up getting caught in the greasy knots that embedded themselves into the ends of her hair. She sighed and pulled her hand free.

Jaina just decided just to try and sleep. Pulling herself from her own tight grip on her legs, she laid down and rested her hands under her head. Then gently she closed her eyes.

The little peace and quiet only lasted a good few moments. Then the door opened up with an audible _swipe_. Two large men walked in with a limp Analy in between them, being dragged roughly. Jaina sat up instantly and regretted it. Touching her hand to her forehead, she looked up at the men. They both released they're grip on Analy, and she landed with a soft thud. One of them pulled out a container from his side bag. He slowly came up to Jaina.

The man, taller and bulkier than the other, who looked anxious to get out, crouched down to where she sat. He reached out and touched her cheek, where she had gotten slapped earlier, and caressed it lightly. Jaina winced in the contact.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you? To bad you're so young. You could have been rewarding to me." He said, chuckling. Jaina's mouth dropped, noticing what he was implying. The man still had his fingers caressing her cheek, and she wanted to rip every one of them off. She pulled away from his touch.

"My father wouldn't like you touching me with those type of thoughts in your head." Jaina yelled. Or tried to yell her throat hurt and her voice sounded rough. "Nor touching me at all."

The big man laughed and let out a loud sigh, "Still holding on to that hope that someone's going to help you. Optimism is cute on you. Jana, is it?"

"Jaina."

"Oh, well close enough. I'm Rayoe. The new one," he gabbed his thumb behind him, to the anxious man by the door, "He's Quiey."

Jaina looked to both of them, they looked the same as all the other guards that wondered around this, as she found out, compound with the admiral's ship on the landing bay up top. They all wore the same ugly gray tunics, gray pant's, gray boot's, even gray helmet's. And all of them carried a utility belt with a large baster strapped to their hip.

The man, Rayoe, tried to touch her cheek again. This time, Jaina reached up to grab his wrist and twisted it with all her strength. Which sadly wasn't enough. Rayoe pulled back, dropped the container with food and water, and actually laughed at her face, Quiey let out a nervous chuckle, and Jaina scowled at both of them. Despite what she just did, he tried to touch her again, this time he grabbed both her wrist with one hand and brought his other up to caress her cheek. He, much to Jaina's disgust, leaned closed to her ear, "I like you, little one."

Then he pushed her away, purposely kicking the container over and walked out with the anxious Quiey behind him.

Jaina let herself have the pleaser of tear's over again.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The night cycle on Crouscant did not seem to have any effect on Anakin Solo. So far every time he fell asleep he had nightmare's about what could have happened to Jaina and Jacen. Or what has happened. He wasn't really sure. The nightmare's seemed so real that he guessed they could have happened for real. Like a little while ago, maybe several weeks now, he had a nightmare about Jaina being burned form the inside.

Anakin, just decided to stay in his room, that was Winter's spare bedroom, and away from Winter and Tycho as much as he could. He loved them dearly, yes, but they tried to understand things they couldn't and in this time he desperately wanted someone who could. Winter constantly can in and checked up on him, asking if he was hungry, did he want anything, did he need anything.

He wanted and needed his brother and sister, but he never told her that. Instead he just shook his head, or nodded sometimes if he was hungry. Anakin didn't talk much but that wasn't that unusual. He just didn't feel like talking any more.

Anakin clutched Jaina's old blue silk blanket to his face, it smelt of his older sister. It was old and ragged, the results of Jaina carrying it everywhere when she was little. The blue thing was a gift from Lando when she turned three, he had it imported from the outer rim planet, Quieel, who is known for their silks. Now she just slept with it, which made Jacen tease her about it. Anakin shook his head with a small smile. He lied back on Jacen's pillow.

Then he felt Winter's mind beginning to awaken. It must be four in the morning. She always got up that early , she would sit in bed for several minutes, get up, take a shower, dress, then would make breakfast for Tycho before he had to go to work. By then it would be six and she would 'wake' Anakin. Even though he would just pretend to be asleep to be sure she doesn't worry much. But it didn't seem to work.

_Force,_ Anakin thought, _I have way to much time on my hands. I know Winter's ENTIRE schedule._

He closed his eye's and decided to actually sleep.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Vicktor stared at Jacen Solo's image on the screen. He touched his temple and closed his eye's. He gestured to Lezze to come to his side. The captain came up close.

"Yes sir." Lezze said, emotionless.

"Bring me the Solo boy." Vicktor ordered. Lezze's eyes widened but he quickly recovered.

"Of course."

Vicktor nodded and didn't seem to notice Lezze leaving his side. He bit the inside of his cheek. Questioning himself if he should really do this, if bringing the boy up here and questioning him about his mother position, his fathers reputation was really a good idea. He laughed. He didn't have these doubts about the cocky-sassy-like Solo girl. What was different about the boy?

Vicktor shook his head. He didn't know. But he wanted – needed – to treat him different. Just, he couldn't explain it.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It took a long while to get to Vicktor Teason's top deck. Jacen was noticing that the man had an obsession with solid color room schemes. Almost every room they – Jacen and the usual two escort guards – passed, each was a different color. They passed blue, red, orange, and even purple. Jacen had to think of Jaina as he went passed the purple room, for her deep down loath of that color. Even the hallways seemed to shift colors each time they turned a corner. Jacen twisted his hands in the cuffs they had put on him, and smiled softly, noticing how tight they were on him. There was no way in hell he was going anywhere right now.

One of the escorts opened the door – Jacen took in that it was old fashioned, on hinges – and the sun welcomed him. He had no idea the Teason guy put his docking bay on the top of his building with no covering. But then again he didn't remember this coming up. Maybe, he thought, because the blindfolded me to make it look more bad to Mom and uncle Luke. Jacen looked around, trees to the right and grass plains to the left. Mentally, he racked his brain for any planet that had flat plains and trees.

A whole lot of results came to mind.

But just as fast as he left the colorful hallways of the compound, he was forced into the gray walls of Teason's large ship, possibly New Republic cruiser size but he wasn't sure. Jaina would have know though.

After a few more, unnecessary, pushes from the escorts Jacen entered the same room he had been in several days before. It looked the same, even smelt the same. Then, he laid eye's on Teason's waiting face. He looked distracted. Well, until he saw Jacen. Then he perked up immediately.

Teason gave a curt nod, as the escorts brought him in the center of the room and released the tight cuffs off his wrists.

"What do you want?" Jacen demanded, rubbing his wrists.

"To discusses matters." Teason said, waving his hand. The escorts walked off, but stayed close to them.

"What kind of matters?"

"Like the ones concerning your sister." Jacen faltered for a moment. "Yes, you sister. If fact she's, as my guards tell me, in desperate need to see you." He smiled, a twisted smile.

"What did you do to her that day? What did you _put_ in her?" Jacen pleaded. Tears came close but he pushed them back.

"It, just like the formula that cut off your Force connection, is an experiment. One that I just couldn't wait to try it out." Teason shrugged, "Well, try it out on a Force-Sensitive. I have tried it out numberless times-"

"I know."

Teason gave Jacen a confused look, then remembered his personal files were looked through by the boy in front of him. "And not one responded like she did." He continued, "Except for one. Analy Preneil. Maybe you've heard of her, she's a princess, or used to be, before I took her." He smiled. "She's about your age too, pretty little thing."

Jacen shivered. "So, what else did you need me for or can I go back to my cozy room, while my sister rots in a cell."

"Rot is a very nasty word their, young man." Teason scolded. "I prefer kept an eye on, for scientific reasons."

"So she's nothing more than a scientific experiment to you has she? And, may I ask, what type of observations have you made on Jaina?" Times like these, Jacen thanked the Force he took more after mother in negotiations. It kept him cool and calm.

"To your first question, yes and no. To your second, I've proven it makes better effects on females. See, all the males I've tested it on have died, but the two females – your sister and the princess – have survived." He sounded over joyed and the smile proved it

"But I thought," Jacen stammered, shaking his head. "You brought us here to be some bargaining tool not to be tested on."

"Oh well, you see not everything goes to plan, if you haven't noticed. I didn't get my Republic, and you didn't get to go home with your sister. So I improvised. Using her, I was sure not to arise any problems in my plan. But your family seem to think you both strong enough handle things on your own, until, I'm supposing, they come up with a plan to rescue you and your sister." Not once in the little speech did Teason stammer or lose his voice. Jacen had to hand it to him, he was good.

But he still did not understand why the admiral called him up here. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I want something of you. Something I knew your sister was unwilling to give, that's why I didn't try with her. Something, I'm sure you won't refuse."

Jacen just continued to stare at the man's face, not moving.

"I want you to become my heir."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Was this a cliffy or what? (Evil smirk) I know, it's mean but I can't help it! Anyway...what did you think? This time I went a little deeper with detail. I hope it shows. :) Review please! ^_^  
**


	13. Change is Good Right?

**Okay, another chapter! YAY! :) Personally, this one (so far) is my favorite. Some more bombshells are going to be dropped here too. (evil smirk) Please enjoy. And review.**

**(Thank you _EbonyRadford_, for reviewing.)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_...My heir."_

The words shocked Jacen to the core. It become the heir of a man so wealthy and powerful..._No, _he mentally told himself. How could he want _this_- this New Empire – how could he betray everything he knows? How could he betray Jaina? His twin. Jacen stopped for a moment. What would happen if he refused? Would they kill him? Kill Jaina? Find his family? Kill them? Questions swarmed his head. It seemed like hours before he could stop his own questions. He looked up to Teason. The man had a strange look on his face, it was a toss up between amusement and disappointment. Jacen couldn't really tell.

"Well?"

Jacen squinted, "Well what?"

"Will you become my heir?" Teason repeated, looking down at the boy.

"What happens if I refuse?" He asked, not backing down from the middle-aged man.

A holo image of his sister popped on the arm of Teason's chair, "She dies and you watch."

This was one of those moments where he was glad he took after his mother, then his father in negotiations.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mara stared at the now-blank screen where Ghent's image had just been, and shook her head in amusement. That boy needed to grow up. She had given him the recording of the conversation that Luke and Leia had had with the 'Admiral' guy. To bad he didn't give them a name. That would have helped Ghent's search more. But unfortunately all the had was an image, that now that Mara thought about it she hadn't really seen. The first recording she saw of him, days, or weeks, ago, his face had been covered, showing only his disgusting mouth when it smiled. She did work in the Empire herself, maybe she knew who the man was. She reached over to play the recording-

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she stifled her urge to pull her hidden blaster as she recognized the had as Paiton's. She hadn't felt his approach, that was strange. Beside it was late, everyone was in their cabins getting ready, or already, in bed. Including Luke.

"Hi." He said, taking the seat next to her.

"Hi yourself." Mara responded, taking note that his hand was still on her shoulder.

"Did he know anything?"

Mara snorted, "I forgot that it was early morning on Crouscant. He barely knew his own name. But no worries, I wrote every thing down and sent it with the recording."

Paiton smiled, he knew how Ghent could be if his sleep got interrupted. He gently moved his hand from her shoulder down her arm, and stopped at her wrist.

Mara, feeling his touch, looked down. His hand was close to gripping her wrist, while her hand was sitting in her lap. "What are you doing?" She asked not looking up.

He gripped her wrist, tightly.

"Let go of me." Mara said in a deadly tone, finally looking into his eye's.

His eye's were glazed, not focused, and staring directly at Mara.

"Paiton. Let. Me. Go."

He didn't flinch. Didn't even blink at her.

She began to pull his fingers away from her wrist, but every time she tried, he would make his grip tighter. She gasped at the tightness, and could feel her hand going numb. Mara looked up at Paiton. He wasn't doing this, she could tell, but what was? His eye's still unfocused, she began to shake him, to bring him back to the living. His eye's turned from blue to a cat-like yellow-gold, and he frowned, and again she felt the tighting of his hand over her wrist. Mara heard a loud _snap, _ and she dropped from her chair onto her knees. Cradling her injured wrist, she looked up to Paiton. He was standing and finally let go of her. He watched her in horror of what he had done, his eyes turning purple, and quickly ran from the rec. room.

Mara watched him run, then looked down at the place where her hand and wrist were connected. Her hand was twisted in an odd angle, which suggested it was broken. A question formed in her mind.

What just happened?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luke was kneeling in front of Mara, as she was sitting on their bed, looking at her bacta cast, that the on-board med droid put on her.

"And what he just snapped you wrist?" Luke asked with disgust. Seas had no right to do that to his wife.

"No. There was more to it then that," Mara rolled her eye's, "Luke, it's like he was in a trance, he didn't know what he was doing. He wouldn't respond to me. I even tried to shake his out of it, but he was...stuck in it. I don't know. All I know is he has one hell of a grip."

Luke could have laughed. But decided he would like to keep his mouth on his face. "Then what?"

"His hand kept getting tighter around my wrist, and then I heard a snap, then Paiton was running out of there."

"And that was it?"

"Yes."

A knock at their door, made Mara jump and Luke stood. The door opened and Han walked in.

He yawned, "Mara, Ghent called you back. The comm's been going crazy didn't either of you two hear it?"

They both shook their head's.

"Hmm." Han looked at Mara's hand. "What-no never mind, I really don't want to know."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_...His name is Vicktor Teason II. He's the son of Imperial Admiral-"_

"Vicktor Teason." Mara finished for Ghent.

"_Yeah. Heard of him?"_

"Yes, but his son is suppose to be dead. The official records say so." She shook her head. She had looked at all the records, _he_ was, suppose, to be _dead_. But he wasn't and he held Jaina and Jacen captive. What is with people resurrecting? Luke, who sat beside her, was rubbing her back gently.

"_He faked his own death, it say's, the decaying body was one of a person who _looked_ like him. Not Teason himself."_Ghent yawned, and rubbed his eye.

"I'm sorry Ghent, you must be tired. Get some sleep will you, and if you find anything new-"

"_I'll contact you, don't worry. I will be getting more sleep, now."_ He smiled and signed off.

Mara sat back and sighed. "I ruled him out as a dead-end. How could I do that? He was still alive. And now he has the twin's." She slammed her good fist into the comm unit. "How could I be that stupid?"

"You're not stupid. Anyone else would have ruled him out too. I would have. Now, stop thinking. Have you gotten any sleep at all tonight?" Luke asked, taking hold of her fist.

"You think I could really sleep now?"

"Yes, now come on. Han's landing on Ruliir tomorrow and you want to have a good night's sleep by then."

Luke stood and pulled her with him, toward the room.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jacen stared at himself in the mirror. It had been not even an hour since he had talked with Teason, and already he was dressed for the part. For the millionth time he had to remember why he had done this.

_It's for Jaina's safety. _

_He was going to kill her. _

_I needed to do this. _

All those reason's floated into his mind, but part of him dismissed them as excuses.

_Oh, sure, saving her included doing _this_._

_She was going to die anyway._

_Why didn't you just wait to be rescued?_

Jacen looked down, what if this was a mistake? What if they are just going to kill her anyway? He looked back up at himself in the mirror, and fixed the over sized belt.

He heard a voice call out to him.

"Are you all ready, sir?"

Jacen responded a little to quickly. "Yes."

Well, he was an heir now.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She had tried to pick up the cup before any more water had split out, but she was left with only about an inch left in the cup. The bread had tasted worst then before, and she wouldn't drink the water until Analy woke up and had some.

Jaina cradled her friend's head on her own lap. For several hour's she had been limp. As if this treatment was two much for her to take. Tear's ran down her face, and landed with a sound little _plop_, as they hit the ground. She just wanted her to wake up.

As if an answer, Jaina heard a soft moan, from Analy.

Analy's eye's opened, and she smiled gently at Jaina.

"I'm sorry, I never got to meet you're family." Analy closed her eye's for one last time.

Jaina's heart sank. "NO!" Her sobs came faster and louder, "No, Analy please! Please...Don't leave me..."

Analy Preneil let out one last breath.

Jaina's sobs continued to grow until she collapsed, clutching Analy closely to her chest.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bombshell or what? (Smirk) I couldn't help myself. So tell me what you think? Recognize anything in there? ;) Tell me if you do. And just to let you know Ruliir is not a cannon planet, so before you go searching through the Star Wars Atlas( ^.^ )I'm making it up. Haha.**

**And just to let you know, I am thinking about making this into a series. A person brought this to my attention and I've been thinking very hard to make up my mind. And I haven't made up my mind, it's just out there. **


	14. Breakthrough

**Alright, I like this chapter a lot for many reasons. As you can tell the end is coming but it'll take a couple more chapters to get there. :) I have thought deeply about making this into a series, and I think I will be doing just that. Nothing for sure yet, but it might be happening. :) **

**And just to let you know (again) Ruliir is not a cannon planet. I had to make it up 'cause I couldn't find a good planet of where they had to restock supplies and get knew information on 'The New Empire' without many people knowing what the planet was. But all the rest of planets (which I think is 2 maybe 3) will be cannon. Maybe...:)**

**Now on with the chapter! ^.^**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_I love this mattress._

Luke looked around and smiled at Mara, who was lying on the bed, eyes sleepily drawn open. After just getting out of the shower, he was glad he didn't wake her before. He smiled sweetly to her.

"I like the new look, Farmboy, it fits you. I just don't know if you're sister will allow you to go on planet like that." Mara said, stretching her sleeping muscles. Looking very much like a feline.

Luke stared at her, then remembered that he only had a towel around his waist. He grinned this time, feeling his cheeks burn with farmboy embarrassment . Mara laughed at him for that.

"Anyway. How's your hand?" Luke asked, reaching for his 'normal' clothes that he had laid out on his side of the bed. Since Han told him to dress civilian.

Mara looked down at it, just now remembering what happened. "Alright, I suppose."

"Just alright?"

"Well, what do you expect? It broke just last night."

Luke pulled his shirt over his head and looked for his boots, all the while ignoring Mara's eye's. "Yeah, it did."

"Luke, drop it. Paiton didn't mean anything by it."

He picked up his boots and chewed his lip. "You should get dressed. We'll be landing on-planet in a while." His back was to her, but Mara could tell he was still upset about what happened. She shook her head, no matter what he is still protective.

"I'll always be protective, Mara. It's just who I am, I thought you got that understood by now." He spoke out, turning back around, facing her, and gave a small smile.

Mara sighed. "Luke, I do understand that, but really – Paiton is harmless. I plan on talking with him,when we land or if we get some time alone on the ship before that, but either way I need to talk to him. I want to understand what happened last night. And I'll tell you everything when we get done." She smirked. "Is that okay, Mr. Jedi Master Sir?"

Luke couldn't help but smile back, "Yes, Mrs. Jedi Master Ma'am!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He held Mara's good hand as they exited the _Millennium Falcon _. Han was talking with the deck supervisor, Leia was catching up on some much needed sleep, and Lando and Chewie were keeping an eye on things in the cock pit. Paiton, now that Luke thought about it, was no where to be seen. Last person to see him was Mara, last night when he ran from the recreation room. Luke to be quiet honest, was still upset at Paiton. Not angry. No, definitely not angry. He shook his head, maybe a little. But as Mara told him – she was a big girl and could take care of this problem when her and Paiton would talk alone. Which Luke didn't like at all.

He stopped and let out a deep sigh, letting go of his 'upsetness' and frustration at the Paiton subject. Mara gave him a strange look.

"What is it?" She asked, gripping his hand tightly.

"Nothing. Lets go calm Han down." Luke responded, gesturing to the yelling Han Solo and the trembling deck officer.

Mara smiled tightly, knowing that if he wanted to talk about it he would. Eventually.

Hopefully.

"Han," Luke called out to his brother-in-law, catching his attention, "Come on, leave the nice man alone."

Han sighed and walked away from the officer, who abruptly turned and walked fastly away.

"What was that about?" Mara asked ,chuckling.

"Him?" Han shoved his finger in the direction of the retreating officer. "He wanted to inspect my ship." He crossed his arms in a matter-of-factual way.

"You know it's required on some planets. You just can't tell them 'no' – you could get arrested." Luke informed him.

"If they inspect me ship- that means they will have to go into the cock pit. And that means I'll be arrested for different reasons." He looked at Mara reasonably.

"Oh. Don't want any one to find out about your 'Illegal Gadgets'?"

"Yes! See, Kid, your wife gets it. Why don't you?"

"Han," Luke started, "You didn't need to yell at the man. You could have calmly-"

"Your right, Mr. Holy, next time I'll be a complete gentleman." Han flashed a winning side smirk. One that, neither, Luke or Mara seen on him in a while.

Luke was about to retort, but was interrupted by Lando poking his head out of the open ramp.

"Hey." He called. "Come here, all of you. I think you need to see this."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

For the second time this week Luke stared at the face of the man who took his niece and nephew. He could feel Han's anger radiating off him in big waves. His fists clenching as the stood in the entrance of the cock pit. Mara, who was quietly sending love and encouragement through their bond in the Force, was still upset that she hadn't noticed who the admiral guy was first. Quietly and quickly – Luke guessed before Han started yelling – she stepped between the two men and sat down in the co-piolet's seat that Lando vacated.

Keeping her voice calm, she spoke. "Well, Teason. Finally deciding to come out of hiding, did you?" She cocked an eyebrow.

Teason smiled, "Nothing gets by you, now does it, Jade?" He shook his head. "And may I say, I was never hiding. I never once stated I was hiding. I'm as open to the public as you are."

Mara took that in. If he wasn't hiding, then why was Ghent having a hard time finding their location?

"I'll give you props." Teason's voice rang. "Your slicer is very good. He got a good amount of files about me, before any of my security went off."

Mara cursed, of course Vicktor Teason would have security set on all his files. He was a paranoid man. It be more surprising if he didn't have any alerts. Force, everything was getting past her now a days.

Keeping as much cool as she could, she regarded Teason with a glare. "And," Mara drew. "What gives you the idea I had a slicer? It could have been someone else wanting to know everything about you. You now, admirers and all."

He didn't seem to get the joke. "Yes, well." He cleared his throat. "May we get to the point?"

"Oh. Yes, of course. Please tell me why your sudden need to contact us?" Mara sat back and crossed her arms.

"As your...husband could tell. I'm still not happy about not agreeing to _my_ terms." He glanced behind Mara. She already knew Luke stepped into the view of the visual comm, he placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "I made a more fulfilling proposition to your nephew. You know death threats to him worked better to him then you, Skywalker. I must say I was not expecting him to cave so easily-" He shrugged, as if it meant nothing. "Well. What else do you expect from a coward?"

Han charged forward at that.

"My son is NOT a coward!"

Teason smile grew. "Solo's listening isn't he?" He gave a feeble chuckle. "I figured as much. Let me talk to him."

Luke turned around quickly to glance at Han, "He's just trying to get you angry. Calm yourself, before speaking. And try to think before you talk."

Han nodded and let out a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He stepped forward and sat in the pilots seat.

"Well, Solo, what do you plan to say to me? The man who has your children s lives in his hands."

"I have lots of things to say to you." _Not one very good, but still many things to say,_ Han thought to himself. He blew out a long sigh. "But first a question, what have you done to my kids?"

The Admiral looked to his side, as if the answer was that way, a sudden sift in the camera view confirmed it. Taking the image off the screen, replacing it was a young boy. He was dressed in a formal attire – similar to Teason's wear – and he wore the Imperial markings of a high ranking persons son. The kid's head was down, but he looked familiar. "Come on boy," Han heard Teason's voice from off screen, "Show your face to them."

The boy looked up and silence filled the area.

Han couldn't believe his eyes. His son was standing there. His oldest son was standing there, staring blankly into the cameras lens. He could feel Luke gripping his shoulder. Tightly. Mara, who was still sitting next to him, was eerily quiet.

Han finally broke the silence, "Jacen? Your-"

Jacen finally broke his calm demeanor. He shook his head fiercely and looked ready to cry. "No! They were going to kill her! I had to do it. It protect her!" He took some deep breaths, "Dad, please! Jaina-shes, I-" The image changed again – quickly – back to Teason. His expression amused.

"Now you know why your son's a coward." Before anyone could say anything else, a voice called out behind Teason.

"Sir!"

The Admirals face switched to anger and he called out, "What, Lezze?"

"Preniel was just found dead. What shall we do with her body?"

He stiffened in his seat, "Send it to the science lab. Tell them she was injected, they will know what to do."

The voice – Lezze - seemed to hesitate.

"What Lezze?"

"Well, sir, what shall we do with the other girl?"

Teason brought his eyes back to the three faces of his enemy's and an idea formed in his mind. "Take Jaina Solo down to get her second dose."

Han's eyes widened, "Dose of what?" He yelled.

Teason shook his head, "I needed some test subjects for my new 'treatment' for slavery. And your daughter was around. So, I figure, why not try a Force-Sensitive. Also during my many tests, I found that only human females respond productively to the treatment – so that left your son out." He shrugged. "So far she's responding wonderful. Or as wonderful as to be expected."

Han sat back. His son gave into the enemy and his daughter was an experiment. Some father he was. If he was any good at this parenting thing his kids would be with him and Leia, not across the galaxy.

"But," His head snapped up at the sound of the Admiral's voice, "Since I am a man of my word. I promised your son – if he would join me I would give your daughter back to you. You know, as a, what's the word I'm looking for? Uh, peace offering. Between the NE and the NR. You have one twin while we have the other. Perfect balance I must say."

Luke looked at Han, and Han stared back, both thinking the same thing.

When they would meet for the hand over, they could get Jacen out as well.

Mara spoke up, "And where would we be meeting?"

"Onderon. Once you enter the system my people will escort you on planet." Teason reached over to cut the call but stopped short and looked back up. "And by the way, I'm not a very patient man. I hope to see you in one standard week. If not, I kill the girl."

The call went blank.

For several moments no one talked, to afraid to disrupt anyone's thoughts. But finally Mara turned to the two men, "So who's going to wake Leia?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He ran his finger over the picture of Onderon. His children were there, on that planet. If it was only that easy to reach out and grab them, tell them this will never happen again, that no one will hurt them. But he couldn't. No one could promise that, not even their own father.

Truth hurt, a lot, right now.

Han Solo stared down at the rotating image of the planet. He had read everything the ship's databanks had about it more then five times. He now knew that planet very well. From it's four moons to it's most recent history.

And now, he was bored. And he hated boredom. It left room to think, and right now he didn't want to think at all. Let alone feel.

Han blew out a breath and sat back. It was going to be a long couple of days.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She looked down at down at the still-holo of her babies. None of them really babies anymore. None of them could fit in the crook of her arm anymore. The oldest two hardly even needed her anymore. Since she, nor the twins, were home much, anyway. She felt more like a passerby then their mother at most times.

_At least Ani still needs me._

Leia Organa-Solo had never once thought that she was a good mother. Between kidnappings at a young age for her children, she wasn't even there for their first years of their lives. She missed almost everything. First steps, first words. Winter would, of course make contact with them when something happened, like, if one of them was sick. But never happy calls.

Leia took a look down, again, at the still-holo. Their smiling faces meet her eyes.

And she cried.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jaina eyes opened lazily. She didn't want to wake up, yet.

_This doesn't feel like the floor. _She thought.

Cautiously, she propped herself up on her elbows, and took a good look around. It was the same cell she was in before they took her down to the lab, but now she was lying on a cot. It wasn't very comfy but at least it wasn't the floor. By the door, she saw the same container of bread and a cup of water that was there everyday. But now there would be some left over. Jaina's face automaticly fell, her friend was dead now. They took her away right before they took Jaina.

She turned her head upward, the lights still flickering, and choked back tears. Pushing her hair frizzed hair back, she stared at her arm. It was bleeding through the bandage they put on her after they injected her. They had, instead of just a straight shot to her vein, stabbed into her mussel and then moved the needle around. Which cause more pain then necessary. Probably purposely. On the way to the lab, she heard some guards whispering with each other, rumors, most likely, but some of them caught her interest. 'The Solo boy is in charge now' , 'Did you hear about the Princess?', and 'How long do you think Solo will last against the experiment?'

Jacen's new involvement was the one that shook Jaina to the core. If Jacen really joined them, if he gave up everything he worked for – to protect her. Jaina didn't know if she could forgive _herself._

She sighed. She needed reassurance, for the millionth time today she tried to reach out to the Force. Reaching out for anyone for anything. Knowing that the syrum they first injected her and Jacen both with would still have their Force connection cut off. _But still worth a shot,_ she thought. Gently, she brought her knees up and sat cross-legged on the cot. Closing her eyes, she focused inwards, trying to break down the imaginary wall that blocked her off from the Force.

_Think Jaina, think! Come on, what would uncle Luke do?_

For several hours Jaina stayed in that, praying she could contact anyone with the Force.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jacen lied in bed that night, thinking. No real thought keeping his attention from the CommCall he had with his aunt, uncle and father. His father's look of betrayal that really hurt him. But didn't he understand this was for Jaina? Didn't he get that it was his turn to protect _his_ twin? Jaina always protected him, it was Jacen's turn to return the favor. Another thing that bothered Jacen was the way his aunt and uncle looked at him. Aunt Mara looked so disapproving of what he had done. Uncle Luke, well, Jacen couldn't place what he uncles expression read. But he knew, Luke wasn't happy with him.

Along with the thoughts of today's events in the main control room, another thing kept Jacen awake. It was a nagging feeling at the back of him mind.

_Where Jaina always was._

But that was impossible. That stuff – whatever it was – that Teason gave them, right after they arrived here, was still in effect. Meaning he couldn't contact Jaina through the Force at all. Which was strange, and something he never wanted to feel again. It was like someone built a wall that blocked of everything that was living around him. And Jacen didn't like it at all.

But he couldn't get the nagging feeling to go away. Was Jaina dying? Jacen heart stopped. He closed his eyes,mustering all the strength he could, and focused hard inwards, trying to stretch out to his sister in the Force. With a wailed cry, he yelled out in his mind.

_JAINA!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Jaina!_

Luke's head jerked up. _What in the galaxy was that?_ Mara looked towards him, obviously hearing what he heard. Even Leia looked up at both of them.

"Did you hear that?" She asked. Han looked at all of them from the small recreation table he was at with Lando, playing sabacc.

"Hear what?" Lando asked, not looking up from his hand.

"That voice. Was it me, or did it sound just like Jacen?" Mara stated.

Luke let out a breath and calmed himself. He closed his eyes and focused on that voice. It was just barely a whisper but still heard. It was coming from somewhere in front of him, distant, but then it was familiar and close to his heart.

"It was Jacen, and he sounded distressed." He said, opening his eyes. "But why was he yelling for Jaina? And I thought they were cut off from the Force?"

Mara stared at Luke for a moment. Then looked down at her hands. "Maybe...Maybe he was able to break the wall that was cutting him off from the Force. And he was trying to call out for Jaina."

Luke thought for a moment. If Jacen was able to contact the Force again and that meant it would be easier to rescue him when the time came.

"And Jaina?" Han asked, looking intently at Luke.

"I still haven't felt anything from her, but I still think that she's alive."

"You think? You don't know? How can be sure then, if -"

"Han, stop for a moment." Luke stared, sending a wave of calm toward his sister – who felt like having a nervous break down – he staring back at Han. "I don't know. Something, or someone, is still blocking her from me. And to be honest, I haven't felt anything from Jacen, only his yell for Jaina. That means either, that cry was strong and I wasn't meant for me to hear. Or Jacen needed something to cry out for, to see if he could feel the Force again. Which one, I don't know but I do know now that we need to get to Onderon soon." He stopped for a moment, and Leia caught his gaze. "If something did happen, and if Jaina is hurt, or-" His heart clenched. "If she's dying, then we do need to get there soon."

Han flinched, at the thought of his daughter dying and he could do nothing about it. Leia felt the same way, and for some reason wanted to cry but found herself unable to. She knew her daughter was alive still. Jaina wouldn't give up without a fight. Everyone in the recreation room knew that. But they also knew she could only take so much at the age of fourteen. Same with Jacen. Perhaps that's what caused himself to cave into the enemy.

Luke stood and Mara did as well, knowing what he had in mind. "We are going to meditate. Try not to disturb us, please." Luke called out while he walked out towards their room. Mara turned back for a second.

"Leia, we'll get them back." She promised, following after Luke.

Leia stared after both of them. _I hope you're right Mara._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**I loved to write this chapter! :D It took some time, but I had a bad case of writer's block for a couple of weeks. Sorry, but I did get the chapter up, so that's a blessing all by itself. It was meant to be up before, or sometime after Christmas, but before New Years. So uhhhhh, yeah a little late. .**

**I would really like it if you could review. Please. It would be really awesome of you! :) **

**Thank you _EbonyRadford_ for reviewing! :)**


	15. Temptation

**Awesome. New chapter! :)**

**oOoOo**

Jacen walked up the steps carefully, his two escorts following him. As they did everywhere. But he knew they would go away when he entered Vicktor's main quarters. Arriving at the door, he raised his hand to the release pad, but found the door sliding open on it's own. Stepping inside, he closed the door, knowing his escorts would not follow him. Jacen turned back around to the main living space in Vicktor's quarters. A blue couch sat in the middle of the room, next to it a orange side table sat. Two green lamps sat in two different corners of the large room. The curtains were all different colors and were open, reveling the wide space of the grass plain that circled of the compound. Walking towards the window, he couldn't help but think what kind of creatures lived out in the jungles passed the wide plain.

"Like the view?"

Jacen gasped, and spun around to see who was there. Vicktor stood just pass the entrance to, what Jacen guess, a bedroom, smiling.

"I - I suppose. It's nice." Jacen stuttered.

Vicktor nodded and moved to stand next to him, staring out the window. "I heard you like animal's."

He knew it was not a question. Vicktor was stating something only close friends and family knew. But how could he know?

"Yeah, I do." Jacen said.

Vicktor nodded, for some reason that put Jacen into an uneasy feeling.

"I like them too."

For several moments they slipped into a uncomfortable silence. Finally Jacen had the courage break it.

"What's you're favorite?"

The admiral looked down at Jacen in surprise then recovered quickly.

"I always liked skin lizards. There fast and thin. And also, there the best to-"

"Pull pranks with." Jacen finished for him, "I've pulled my share of pranks with them as well."

Vicktor smiled slightly and looked back out the window, Jacen did as well. He was shocked that the older man was being so open to him. But what shocked him even more was the he,_ himself,_ was being honest with the enemy. Jaina would never be so trusting, she would never be so accepting of his answers.

_She also would've never given in. _He sighed, knowing all this was wrong but he had to do it. Looking back up at Vicktor, he wanted to ask a question that nagged his mind since his father found out the truth.

He opened his mouth, closed it, not knowing how to address the man in front of him. "Um, Sir? I want to ask you a favor. May I?"

Vicktor looked down at the boy. "You do not work for me, call me Vicktor. And it depends on the favor."

Jacen knew that. And for very good reason he knew this favor was not going to be possible. "I wanted to ask you, if you know- could you let me see my sister?"

The admiral didn't seemed surprised by his request. If fact, he seemed amused. "I knew you would ask that." He said, "But I cannot let you."

"Why? I want to see her one last time, before _they,_" Jacen spat the word for effect, "Take her away. She needs to know I still love her and this wasn't her fault."

"But isn't it?" Vicktor's eye's flashed as he spoke. "You accepted me as you're guardian to _protect_ her. If it wasn't her fault, then whose was it?"

For several moments Jacen was quiet, even though he wanted to tell Teason it was his fault Jaina was probably dying and the reason Jacen became an heir of something he never wanted, but by some amazing amount of strength he held it in. His shoulders slumped, "I don't know."

Teason's eyes went back to the beauty beyond the landing platform. "That's right, you don't know. But that's what I'm here for now. To be you're teacher in life changes such as these."

_Just like my parents were. _Knowing he had to respond in some way, Jacen nodded and closed his eye's. In the back of his mind he could feel more then he did two day's ago. Since he called to Jaina, it seemed that it started growing. Manifesting into something he couldn't place, but he knew it wasn't his sister. It couldn't be. It felt numb and unloving, but pulsing and alive. And Jaina was strong, vibrant and lively. There was no way they were connected. But what was it then? Could it be a side effect to the stuff they injected into both him and his sister? That was probably it. He just brushed it off.

He opened his eye's to see, Vicktor gazing down at him. "Come," The older man ordered, "I want to show you something."

**oOoOo**

Jacen stared at the pure white room he was in only just over two slandered weeks ago. He same mega computer sat in the same spot he pulled up the ship log out day's on. The only difference was it was full of people. Well, men. The white counter tops were now filled with colorful liquids. Most of the liquid was the same revolting green he saw only when Jaina was being injected with it. Several scientist hovered around a tube of it. One of them placed a small drop of some florescent blue liquid into it. Watching for any thing that might be interesting, the scientist stared with glee when nothing happened. One of them shouted out happily.

Vicktor continued to lead him through the maze of crowding people in the room, towards a door in the corner, Jacen had never noticed before. Stopping outside of it, Vicktor started rambling off some numbers and codes to the voice scanner. After several moment's of it processing it finally clicked and the door swished open. Jacen started to walk into the room only to be stopped by the admiral, he walked in front of him and led the way inside.

Jacen couldn't help but gasp at the sight in front of him.

Along lines, and lines of catwalks, high rows of animal's and large insects in transparasteel cages with voice controlled locks. Way better then the ones Jaina built back at Yavin.

"This," Vicktor's voice sounded far off, "Is all yours."

**oOoOo**

_Cold. It was freezing, but Luke was warm. _

_Surrounding him was, a forest? Or a jungle? It was hard to tell, everything was blurry. To one side he could see vast amounts of tree's to the other, he could see nothing but plains of grass. Green on both side's and in the distance it looked like mountains. But after Luke took a closer look through his blurred vision, it looked more like a crater. . And he was standing in the middle of it. _

"_Luke?" Mara's voice called out to him._

"_Yes?" He responded. Something shifted to his right and then Mara stood there looking into his eye's._

"_What is it?" She asked._

_Luke shook his blonde head, "I don't know. Something just doesn't feel...right. Something's off, here."_

_Mara nodded quietly, she too could feel something strange about this place. It was a distant place, not completely touchable by the Force and somewhat forgotten. But the blurriness of the situation brought new questions to their minds. Was this someone's conscience? Could they be looking at something from the past that may be important?_

_Suddenly, something shifted in their minds- causing Mara to turn roughly to her left. A large building appeared out of no where. Another shift brought both Mara's and Luke's attention to the large ship to their right. It looked like an outdated SSD, one used in the very beginning of the Empire. Mara took a step closer and peered over her shoulder. No one was around. Was it deserted? Or was there people on board? Curiosity getting the best of her, she walked to where the ramp was suppose to be. Several steps closer, the ramp lowered itself. Unable to stop herself, Mara kept walking. In and up, around corridors until she found herself in the engine room. It was cold and smelt like something died in there. For several moments she just stared up at the long halls that lead in different directions. _

"_Mara!"_

_Mara pulled on her belt expecting to find her lightsaber but brought her hand up empty. She raised her fist, but then Luke came running around the corner._

"_Where did you go?" She demanded._

"_What? You're the one who left me standing outside. I was inspecting the hull, I looked around and you weren't there. I-I got worried," Luke said, then took a quick look around, "What brought you here?"_

"_I don't know. I just kept walking, then I ended up here." _

_Luke looked around for himself. It looked like the engine room, but then again it's not like he spent all of his free time memorizing the distinct floor map of a SSD. But if this was the engine room he could tell something was wrong._

"_Where's the Hyperdrive?"_

_Mara shook her head, "That's what I don't get. It looks like an engine room but it can't be, without a Hyperdrive. I don't understand. Is this why it's just sitting here? In the middle of nowhere?" Her eye's shut and she pinched the bridge of her nose. After a long silence, she groaned. "Luke, do you think it could be Teason's ship? I mean, think about it, we meditated to find Jacen. But Teason still has him. Do you think this is where their keeping him?"_

"_Possibly. I can see that a possibility, but that doesn't give any explanation for the missing hyperdrive." Keeping his head low, he walked down one of the long halls. The smell of something rotting became stronger and soon it was so strong Luke had to cover his nose. To his left a lone door stood. The smell obviously was coming from there. Next to him, Mara stood, also covering her nose. Gaining courage, he tapped the release pad and the door slip open. Rotting flesh met his covered nose in one giant wave. _

_Bodies laid everywhere. Some even on top of each other. Most of them looked younger then the age of 16. Beside him, his wife let out a quiet gasp and even Luke's breath caught in his throat. _

_A boy about the age of 4 was the closest to him. He crouched down and got closer the boy. His features were pale and his eyes closed, Luke knew there was no hope for the boy._

_Children were dying here and he had to find out why. _

_And then he knew for sure his niece and nephew were here._

**oOoOo**

Mara's eyes snapped open, she gasped and pulled away from Luke. That was too much, way to much there was possibly hundreds of children there and they were all dead. Now there was no doubt now that the twins' were there now. Just as Teason had said, Jaina was being experimented on. And apparently the 'experiment' was the thing that kill all of those children. Another thing Teason said, was Jaina was responding the best to it, which meant she wasn't dead or was dying but it was taking longer then most. And then where does Jacen fit into this? Was he going to be tested on but Teason changed his mind when he saw how much potential Jacen had to become a horrid man just like himself?

That's the thought that made Mara uneasy. Was Teason seeing something they hadn't? He wasn't Force-sensitive, though, he couldn't know. Maybe's and what-if's bugged Mara. She started pacing. Everything wasn't making any sense.

From where she sat moments ago Luke snapped out of him meditation pose and stood as well. His hands twitched and he looked like he was just hit by a speeder.

"What else did you see?" She asked, taking long steps towards him.

"Jaina and Jacen." He said. When Mara was in his reach he pulled her hands up to the side's of his face and closed his eyes.

"Jaina and Jacen, what? What do you mean Luke?"

He reopened his eyes. "Mara, they-. Jaina was in pain-I think she's next, Mara- and Jacen was staring at her. Just staring, unfeeling. No sympathy, no _emotion_. It scared me."

She nodded and leaned in, "Then we need to find them. Soon."

**oOoOo**

For several hours, Han had been sitting there. In the silence of the room he shared with Leia. Or now a days rarely they shared the bed. He was always up at nights pacing the numbered hallways of the _Falcon, _and in the day's she always found something to keep herself occupied. Now a days they hardly saw each other. And what scared Han was that he didn't mind much. Leia looked like she didn't mind much either. Of course he knew this was going to happen, it always did.

But it wasn't his fault. It was always Leia's.

Or so he kept telling himself.

True is he was just avoiding another argument that was bound to happen whenever they were left alone in a room. Who could blame him though, Leia won ever one- even when she was wrong.

_Blasted politicians, _He thought bitterly, but he still loved her. They would fix everything when the twins were home.

_At least_, Han thought,_ I hope so._

**oOoOo**

**AHHHHHH. This chapter killed me! I just couldn't write it right! I re-wrote it a million times. It was the meditation scene I couldn't get right. It's suppose to be double mind focus meditation or something like that. It's were two minds fuse into one and the search through a memory or a piece of information. It's suppose to be surreal but I just couldn't do it. I hope I didn't mess it up too badly. And the little bit at the end o the meditation where Luke is still in it, that was suppose to be normal meditation. When Mara pulled out he saw a vision. So, yes I hope it wasn't that confusing. :) **

**Review please!(:**


End file.
